Tu Sonrisa
by xxx Belldandy xxx
Summary: Neji tiene 19 y Hinata 18, Neji está enamorado de Hinata, pero ella todavía ama Naruto. Neji y Hinata son forzados ha casarse , ¿Hinata llegará amarlo ? NejixHinata, Si no tienes gusto, simplemente no lo leas.
1. Noticias

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo aquello conocido antes, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y autora " MissMinnie08". Yo simplemente lo traduzco .**

* * *

**

**Responsabilidad: Nada me pertenece!, todo aquello conocido antes, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto- sensei, sólo tomo prestado a los personajes .**

**Este es un Fic de Neji H. y Hinata H. y si no les gusta ,por favor solo cierren la ventana y dejen de leer.**

**Bueno las cosas ya fueron dichas**.

* * *

**-"diálogos" **

_**Pensamientos**_

**Capítulo 1: Noticias**

Neji, agotado de la misión, acaba de retornar y caminaba lentamente hacia su hogar, estaba muy cansado para hacerlo rápidamente. Mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio, se encontró con una escena familiar, una que siempre le trajo paz. Paró y miró a una mujer joven arrodillarse en el jardín, rodeada de flores y con sus ojos cerrados. Ella tenía el pelo azul marino brillante, estaba vestida con un kimono azul simple, con las manos dobladas en su regazo. A los dieciocho años, Hinata, había crecido en una mujer joven y muy hermosa, apenas pues eso era de esperarse. Neji continuó en su andar, pensando en el pasado.

Para él había significado mucho cuando le dijo a su padre que pensaba que Hinata era linda, y aún cuando su padre le había dicho que era su deber de protegerla, eso no le importaba. Él había crecido encariñado con su pequeña prima; ella era dulce, buena y trataba con mucha suavidad. Ella sonría y tomaba placer en las cosas más simples,… y él amó su sonrisa. No le importaba que su deber fuera protegerla porque él lo deseó hacer , deseó cerciorarse de que su Hinata estuviera siempre segura. Segura, feliz y sonriendo; desafortunadamente eso era días pasados que él sintió de esa manera. Luego, todo cambió, parecía que el mundo quisiera que la odiara, no amarla y, con la muerte de su padre, él se conformó inmediatamente.

En vez de ver la calidad en ella, como lo hacía antes, él vio solamente lo que ella carecía; vio unicamente debilidad. La pena y el odio lo consumieron, sin más sitio para el amor en su corazón.

Por años él permaneció fervientemente en en esa actitud, pensando de esa manera, viviendo de esa manera, hasta su lucha con Hinata y Naruto. En su lucha con Hinata, ésta le había demostrado que no era cobarde, que no era diferente de él y lo que había odiado por muchos años, demostrando que él era un tonto por pensar de esa manera. Y en su lucha con Naruto, éste le había demostrado que el destino no estaba predeterminado, pero que se le daba forma en el presente. Desde entonces, Neji había intentado componer esos años perdidos con su prima, pero siguió de la misma manera que había vivido ya que encontró difícil cambiar tan repentinamente. Sin embargo, interiormente él había cambiado, era difícil de demostrarlo, pero había cambiado.

Él acababa de terminar de bañarse cuando oyó unos golpecitos que venían desde su puerta. Se vistió rapidamente y abrió su puerta para encontrase frente a la mujer quien se había apoderado de sus pensamientos hacía instantes. Hinata levantó su cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió y cuando vio a Neji ante ella sonrió brillantemente mientras en un arrebato se lanzó a sus brazos.

-"¡Neji-niisan, estás de vuelta!"- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Le habían dado una misión de largo plazo por tres meses y ella le había faltado. Él se encontraba ahí estaba, permitiendo que ésta lo abrace. Hinata, luego de varios segundos de felicidad y luego de darse cuenta de su arrebato lo soltó suave mientras su rostro se tenía con un poco de rubor..

-"Lo siento,… tú te fuiste tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?" -le dijo sin poder mirarlo.

-" Me fue muy bien…¿cómo están las cosas por aquí?". Le preguntó el castaño mientras se dirigía a su aparador para cepillar su pelo. Ella lo siguió y cogió un poco de su cabello.

-"¿Te Importa?" ella le pidió. Neji solo atinó a darle su cepillo, mientras que se sentaba en su cama dándole la espalda a su prima.

Hinata cepilló su larga cabellera, entretanto le iba contando las cosas que sucedieron en Konoha mientras estaba ausente.

-"Y… y he decidido d-decirle a N-Naruto cómo m-me s-siento."- finalmente le dijo la joven tratando de manejar su rubor que comenzaba a manifestarse. Hinata había manejado conseguir librarse del tartamudeo en gran parte los últimos 3 años, pero cuando Naruto regresó el tartamudeo regresó otra vez.

Neji sorprendido, aunque él y Naruto eran amigos, la idea de su prima y Naruto juntos no le gustaba nada. Él se giró hacia ella.

-"Él no es bueno para usted Hinata-sama, usted debes elegir a algún otro."-. Le dijo, con su cara inexpresiva, como siempre.

Hinata observó a su primo con tristeza leve en los ojos, entristecida que éste no apoyara su decisión.

-"¿Cómo quien Neji-niisan?"

Él siguió silencioso, porque él no pudo pensar en un algún hombre que fuera lo bastante digno para estar con su prima. Neji no aprobaba el gusto de ella hacia Naruto, pero si eso le hizo feliz , él podría tratar de entender e intentarlo.

-"Es mejor que Naruto no le haga llorar, o bien lo haré sufrir." Le dijo. teniendo como respuesta el rostro brillante y lleno de emoción de Hinata.

-"Gracias Neji-niisan.".

En ese momento un criado golpeó su puerta.

- "Neji-san, Hiashi-sama desea verte enseguida." le dijo ,el aludido asintió.-Esta bien.

Él observó como su prima se acercaba a la salida. -"Me cuentas todo sobre tu misión una vez que acabes de hablar con mi padre."-. Le dijo al salir de su cuarto.

Minutos después Neji se arrodillaba y mostraba sus respetos hacia el jefe del clan Hyuuga mientras se preguntaba qué era lo éste deseaba. Aunque sabía que su tío intentaba de varias formas compensar el tiempo perdido con él, no le gustaba la manera que éste trataba a su prima.

-"Neji, te has hecho muy fuerte todos estos años y has hecho activo al clan Hyuuga, más que Hinata."-. El castaño resistió el impulso de apretar sus puños.

-"Aunque ella también se ha hecho fuerte durante estos años, no es lo suficiente para ser la líder de éste clan. Por ello el consejo y yo hemos decidido que es tiempo que ella se case." Hiashi dijo.

La mente de Neji se convirtió en un alboroto _"¿Hinata se iba ha casar? ¿Por qué él me está diciendo esto?¿Para decirme que mi papel como protector de Hinata ya no es más necesario? ¿Qué ella debía conseguir otro?"_

-"¿Con quién Hinata-sama se va ha casar?" - Neji no podía ayudar sino pedir.

-"El consejo y yo no tenemos ninguna confianza en otros clanes de gran alcance, ellos abusarían del Byakugan. Habíamos decidido que es mejor para Hinata que se case con otro Hyuga." Su tío le respondió.

Neji apretó su mandíbula, su prima se casaría dentro de la familia. Muy probablemente con un miembro del consejo, esa idea no le gustaba , los miembros del consejo eran todos viejos y destruirían a Hinata para que en una ocasión en la que pudieran tomaran el control del clan .

-"¿Qué miembro del consejo se casará con Hinata-sama?"-. Neji sabía que era muy desagradable hacer un interrogatorio, pero no pudo sino seguir pidiendo, aunque no deseaba saber la respuesta. Hiashi miró fijamente y difícilmente a Neji.

-"Ella no se va ha casar con ningún miembro del consejo…. Neji,… tú... debes casarte con mi hija."

El corazón de Neji se detuvo por un minuto _¡¿él se iba ha casar con Hinata? ¡No, no podía ser!._ El corazón de su prima sería destrozado, aunque... era mejor que casarla con alguien que no conocía, en vez de su Naruto querido. Aunque sabía que todo entre ella y Naruto podría nunca ser, él no deseaba lastimarla, él no deseaba ser la causa de su dolor, pero tampoco tenía el derecho de rechazar aquella petición.

-"Me honran que me haya elegido Hiashi-sama, aunque no lo merezco.". Respondió sin emoción.

-"Hmph." Era la única cosa que Neji escuchó, pero entendía que era un despido. -"Trae a Hinata"-. El líder le pidió antes de que saliera del salón, el castaño asintió antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Neji la encontró en el jardín, no deseaba hacerle aquello. Todos esos años ella había sido especial con él, le había prometido enseñarle como mejorar las técnicas de lucha de su clan y ella le había enseñado cómo gozar la vida. El castaño deseaba tener la energía de quitar el dolor que ésta sentiría muy pronto, pero desafortunadamente no podía.

-"Hinata-sama." Le dijo para coger su atención. Ella ladeó su rostro con una sonrisa en él -"¿Neji-niisan, me vas decir qué sucedió en tu misión?" - le preguntó. Éste negó con su cabeza.

-"Por ahora no Hinata-sama" , siguió diciendo -"Hiashi-sama desea verla." .

La sonrisa y el brillo de su rostro desaparecieron tras aquellas palabras, a ella no le gustaba hablar con su padre, siempre, por alguna razón terminaba llorando. Hinata asintió y siguió a su primo, temiendo aquella reunión con su padre. Pero antes de que Neji abriera la puerta, el castaño le dijo suavemente: - "Hinata-sama, yo estoy muy apenado." Con su posición delante de ella. Abrió la puerta.

Aquellas palabras le dejaron confusa, pero se frenó de decir cualquier cosa y entrando en el cuarto, Neji cerró la puerta detrás de ella .

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. . **

**Gracias anticipadas a las personas que manden reviews y también a las que no enviarán pero si se tomaron la molestia de leer.**


	2. Sorpresas

Agradecimientos por los reviews.

* * *

**-"diálogos"**

_**Pensamientos**_

**Capítulo 2: Sorpresas**

_La sonrisa y el brillo de su rostro desaparecieron tras aquellas palabras, a ella no le gustaba hablar con su padre, siempre, por alguna razón terminaba llorando. Hinata asintió y siguió a su primo, temiendo aquella reunión con su padre. Pero antes de que Neji abriera la puerta, el castaño le dijo suavemente: - "Hinata-sama, yo estoy muy apenado." Con su posición delante de ella. Abrió la puerta._

_Aquellas palabras le dejaron confusa, pero se frenó de decir cualquier cosa y entrando en el cuarto, Neji cerró la puerta detrás de ella ._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"¿_Por qué estas cosas tienen que sucederme siempre_?" Hinata pensó mientras lloraba en su cama, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados luego de llorar toda la noche. En el momento en que ella finalmente se decidía ha confensarle sus sentimientos a Naruto, esto tenía que suceder. Las esperanzas y los sueños desaparecieron ante sus ojos. Ella quería y cuidaba de su primo, pero _¿cómo ella iba ser una buena esposa para él _..._cuando los dos sabían que su corazón pertenecía a otro?_

Después de que todos esos años en que había esperado a Naruto para tener su primer beso y para que sea su primer novio, todos los días que esperó habían sido _para nada_... Ahora ella no podía, incluso, decirle cómo se sentía con respecto a él, ni expresarle sus sentimientos; podía sentir otra vez como las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos , luchó para sostenerlos y no llorar.

Aunque habla poco con su primo... Neji ahora era diferente, él ya no era como hacía seis años. _"Aunque él todavía no habla mucho conmigo, ni me demuestra ninguna de sus emociones, es un buen hombre_. _Pero… pero… él no es Naruto_..." . Un sollozo estalló a partir de sus labios, y esta vez ella dejó fluir las lágrimas libremente, empezando a llorar nuevamente.

Neji llevó sus manos a su cabeza, se sentía terrible...

Desde que tenía catorce años Hiashi había intentando, de alguna manera, hacerle sentir bien entrenándole y dejándolo vivir en la casa principal, y puesto que él era protector de Hinata, lo instalaron al lado de su dormitorio de ésta. Él había estado escuchando su llanto toda la noche.

En vez de odiarla como lo hizo estúpidamente hacía seis años, se odió porque …él era la fuente de su dolor. Él desea con todas sus fuerzas estar en el lugar de Naruto, apenas para hacerla feliz. Sentía un dolor agudo en su corazón; pero sabía muy bien que nunca podría ser como Naruto, y por ello ella nunca sería feliz con él.

Él inclinó su cuello y recostó su cabeza en la pared mientras cerraba sus ojos tratando de recordar los buenos tiempos.

**-Recuerdos-**

Recuerdo #1

_Habían pasado algunos meses desde que la conoció por primera vez y en ese momento la vio jugar en el jardín. Él sonrió y caminó hacia la niña para hablarle. Mientras que se acercaba la niña giró su rostro y lo vio._

_-"¡Neji-niisan!"- ella lo llamó, sonriendo. La muchaca se levantó rápidamente para correr hacia él, pero se atoró con su kimono y se cayó. Él corrió hacia ella, preocupado de que se hubiera lastimado._

_-"¿Hinata-sama, estás bien?"- le preguntó cuando una vez alcanzó estar a su lado. La niña le miraba asutada mientras los pétalos y los tallos de la flor se mezclaban con su cabello . Las lágrimas se comenzaban a formar en sus ojos._

_-"Yo… nii-san…lo siento..."- le decía_

_Él acaba de sonreírle , feliz de que no estaba lastimada, y comenzaba ha sacar de las cosas de su pelo_...

_"¡Ella era tan linda!...deseo siempre protegerla ...siempre". Pensó._

Recuerdo #2

_Ella estaba llorando debajo del árbol sakura , Hiashi le había gritado otra vez_._ Él se sentía mal al verla así, no le gustaba mirar su llanto_._ Él veía el suelo, no sabiendo qué hacer…cuando de repente vio una pequeña margarita entonces tuvo una idea y sonrió; las margaritas eran una de las flores favoritas de Hinata. ... se agachó hacia el suelo y escogió la flor, caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado._

_Él realmente no sabía qué decirle, así que acabó por empujar la flor a su rostro, esperando que ella la note. Cuando él lo hizo, ella jadeó y miró su mano que sostenía la flor, y entonces la vio. Ella todavía acaba de mirarla, entonces él colocó la flor en las manos de ésta. La niña observó la flor en su mano, y cuando por fin volvió su rostro hacia su primo le respondió con una sonrisa pequeña._

_-"Gracias nii-san." Le susurró antes mientras en un movimiento repentino hacia él le dio un beso en la mejilla._

Recuerdo #3

_Era la noche del decimosexto cumpleaños de Hinata, era medianoche y la fiesta había acabado hacia un par de horas. Él se sentó en un árbol que se encontraba en el patio, pensando en esa noche ...cuando oyó una voz dulce a su lado._

_-"¿Neji-nii-san?"- ella investigó. Él giró hacia su dirección y observó cómo estaba diferente . Ella había decidido no hacia mucho tiempo que se dejaría crecer el cabello, y que actualmente alcanzaba ya su hombro. Su rostro y cuerpo cobraban madurez y eran crecían hermosos cada día que pasaba. Su Hinata de ahora había crecido. Él saltó del árbol y aterrizó de una manera agraciada al lado de ella. Ésta se sentó en el suelo y movió su kimono._

_-"¿Te sientas conmigo?"- La joven le pidió. Él asientió y lo hizo. _

_-"Gracias por esta noche nii-san."-. Tras unos momentos de silencio, finalmente le dijo, él la observó , pero ella miraba fijamente hacia las estrellas del cielo. Entonces, él también alzó la mirada en la misma dirección. Tuvo deseos de recostar su cabeza en su hombro y envolverla en sus brazos._

_-"Gracias por mi regalo"- Ella susurró mientras que llevó hacia fuera la medalla de oro que envolvía su cuello. Él acaba de sonreír mirando hacia el cielo de la noche, deseando que esa noche nunca terminara._

**-Final de los recuerdos-**

Neji se incorporó y caminó de nuevo a su cama, mirando hacia fuera de su ventana las estrellas. "¿_Qué nos sucederá ahora Hinata_?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Algunos días más adelante Hinata y Neji se encontraron en presencia, siempre dominante, del líder de clan, Hyuuga Hiashi.

-"¿Q-qué es lo q-que Otou-san q-quisiera d-discutir c-con nosotros?" -. Hinata pidió.

-"¡Silencio niña impertinente!¡Espera para hablar hasta que te sedan la palabra!" -. Hiashi le regañó. Aunque Neji y Hinata estaban de rodillas inclinados en forma de respeto, ella intentó inclinarse más.

-"P-P-perdonam-me O-otou-san." Susurró.

-"Los miembros del consejo y yo hemos decidido la fecha de su matrimonio." - Indicó, incluso como si no oyera a Hinata. Se detuvo brevemente,- "Ustedes dos deben ser comprometidos antes del fin de semana."

-"¿QUÉ?"- ambos gritaron en sus cabezas, entrenadas demasiado para que nunca tengan un arrebato de esa clase en la presencia de Hiashi.

El corazón de Hinata batía rápidamente con miedo, _"¿__por qué… porqué tan , tan rápidamente?_... _¡Naruto!_"- Ella pensó, sintiendo las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. _"No, no delante del Otou-san_. _Por favor, no puedo llorar delante de él_". Su cuerpo tembló en su lucha contra el llanto. Ella podía sentir derrumbarse su mundo alrededor; _"¡no, esto no debe estar sucediendo!"_

Neji podía sentir el temblar de Hinata a su lado; apretó los puños de sus manos, podía sentir la rabia dentro de él. _¿Cómo él podía hacer eso a Hinata?_ _¡Maldito!¡Malditos sean todos!_ Apretó su mandíbula, luchando para no decir alguna palabra, era muy bueno que su cabeza hacía frente al piso o todas verían su cara torcida en un gruñido.

-"Y en tres meses de tiempo, se casarán." - Hiashi continuó.

Neji estaba listo para gritar, _¡Cómo el tiene el atrevimiento de hacerme esto a mí ¡A ella!_ Estaba a punto de abrir su boca y conseguir estar en un apuro muy serio, cuando Hinata lo interrumpió.

-¿"P-porqué O-otou-san?.¿Porqué tan rápido?"

-"¿Dudas de mi decisión y del consejo?" - él la desafió.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, no confiándose para hablar. -"¡Entonces no preguntes más!" Le regañó, otra vez.

-"S-sii Otou-san." - Ella le contestó.

Neji odió aquello, odió ser tan impotente. _Él, "el gran genio de los Hyuuga", el mejor de su clase, era impotente para parar eso._

Si no tuviera ese sello estúpido, él habría dicho a Hiashi que aceptar sus ideas y las ideas del consejo no le importaban en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo no podía decir o hacer cualquier cosa. Él no podía decir a Hiashi que estaba en contra, y no podía confortar a su prima querida. Él no podía parar su matrimonio que ya se venía, y él no podría hacerla feliz. Sentía en su corazón amargura. Será _¿qué_ _él nunca vería su sonrisa otra vez_?

* * *

**Aquí está el Capítulo 2, espero que cada uno tenga gusto de él. Por favor reviews, estoy continuando solamente esta historia para las personas que me escriben. Si piensas que esta historia es terrible, me dicen porqué, pero si no tienes gusto de ella NO LO LEAS! **

**Pero de todos modos, espero que cada uno goce de él. Me pondré al día tan pronto como pueda. Adiós.**

**...Belldandy**


	3. Sentimientos

**-"diálogos"**

_**Pensamientos**_

**Capítulo 3: Sentimientos**

_Neji odió aquello, odió ser tan impotente. Él, "el gran genio de los Hyuuga", el mejor de su clase, era impotente para parar eso._

_Si no tuviera ese sello estúpido, él habría dicho a Hiashi que aceptar sus ideas y las ideas del consejo no le importaban en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo no podía decir o hacer cualquier cosa. Él no podía decir a Hiashi que estaba en contra, y no podía confortar a su prima querida. Él no podía parar su matrimonio que ya se venía, y él no podría hacerla feliz. Sentía en su corazón amargura. Será ¿qué él nunca vería su sonrisa otra vez?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La semana ya se acababa y ya se venía lo acordado con Hiashi; para Neji esa semana había sido la más larga; sin embargo, aquella semana había sido la más corta para Hinata. Ella daba pasos hacia adelante y hacia atrás, inconscientemente mordía su labio inferior, un hábito que pensó que ya se había librado hace años. Faltaban algunos minutos antes para la pequeña ceremonia.

El cabello de Hinata que siempre lucía largo y que alcanzaba su cintura esta vez estaba amarrado, con una peineta hermosa encajada en él. Ella usaba un kimono blanco que tenía dibujado en ella un árbol del sakura y las flores del diseño envolvían la parte inferior del kimono y las mangas.

Hanabi miraba a su hermana que se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa a manera que pasaban los segundos.

-"¿Nee-san?"- Hanabi investigó, pero no consiguió ninguna respuesta.

-"Nee-san, todo estará bien." - Hanabi le dijo con preocupación.

Ella se sentía un poco culpable, ellas no eran muy cercanas como hermanas, probablemente porque la pequeña era mucho más fuerte que su hermana mayor. Pero ésta amaba a Hinata, ella era siempre adorable y aunque Hanabi sabía que era más fuerte que su hermana físicamente, sabía que Hinata poseía la fuerza increíble del carácter. Si Hanabi hubiera sabido que esto iba ha ocurrir… habría pasado más tiempo con su hermana para formar un enlace más fuerte.

Cuando Hinata todavía no respondía nada, Hanabi se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia ella, tomó de los hombros de su hermana y la sacudió.

-"¡Nee-san! Todo estará bien."-. Hanabi levantó su voz para conseguir la atención de su hermana.

Hinata sacudió su cabeza de su deslumbramiento, y miró a Hanabi y le dio una linda sonrisa pequeña, y tomándole de las manos.

-"Gracias Hana-chan." - Ella dijo suavemente y sin aliento.

-"Por lo menos Neji-nii-san no te odia más."-. La menor intentó tranquilizarla.

-"Sí pero… no sé si le gustaré." Hinata contestó, soltándole.

- "¡Aaahhh! Deja de comportarte así. Ahora dices tonterías."-. Hanabi le dio una conferencia.

-"¡Hace unas semanas hubieras dicho que tu relación con él era muy buena!"

-"Sí, pero como primos, como amigos. Pero no como futuros esposos."

Hinata contestó, intentando hacer entender a su hermana. _"¿Por qué cualquier persona no entiende la posición en la que me encuentro?"_

-"Bien lo que digas, pero ustedes no pueden hacer nada para parar esto. Apenas te tendrás que hacer la idea de esta situación de ¡Mierda!"

Hanabi se sentía un poco culpable por lo que ella decía, pero qué más podía decir a su hermana para que acepte lo que estaba sucediendo. Hinata por otra parte se aterró con estas palabras.

-"Imoto-chan, no utilizarás tal lengua."

Hinata regaño a su hermana. Hanabi resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos; por lo menos le hizo olvidar la ceremonia de compromiso.

Apenas entonces un criado vino para avisarles que era hora de comenzar la ceremonia. En eso, Hanabi rodó los ojos, todos ya estaban listos para el compromiso. Hinata miró a su hermana con ojos temerosos; ella podía sentir que le comenzaba a faltar el aire.

La paciencia de Hanabi estaba por los extremos, ella podía tomar solo una actitud, caminó hasta su hermana y le dio una palmada en su cara. No fuertemente, solamente bastante para conseguir su atención y para dejar una pequeña marca rosada.

- "¡Deja de presionarte¡ Para de lamentarte, todavía no es tu boda..¡Parece que vas a tu entierro!" -. le gritó.

Hinata miró fijamente a su hermana sorprendida ante aquellas palabras. Ésta en un gesto tranquilizador le tocó suavemente su mejilla rosada. Se calmó y la miró tristemente.

-¿"No lo amas? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?"-. Le preguntó

-"¡NO¡ Amo Naruto!" Hianta gritó.

En eso Hanabi rodó los ojos, otra vez y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera del cuarto, pero antes de que se fuera, le dio una ultima mirada .

- "¿Realmente? ¿Estas segura…¿O…. no estas tan segura como me dices?" y con la pregunta que hizo, caminó hacia fuera, dejando a su hermana algo confusa y sorprendida.

Hinata parecía desconcertada, por supuesto… ella amaba a Naruto. _¿Ella siempre lo hizo y ella siempre lo sintió… o no fue así?_

Pero parte de ella se preguntaba, _¿por qué había épocas que Neji hizo saltar a su corazón?_ _¿Por qué había épocas en que ella lo miró entrenar y que sentía que perdía su respiración y su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido?_ Ella pensó, se sentía tan confundida. A veces ella supo, ella deseó estar más cercana de Neji, más allá del cual los primos podían estar.

Entonces un criado vino para llevarla a la ceremonia. La ceremonia sería simple; Neji pediría su mano, su padre lo aceptaría, entonces Neji le preguntaría a ella, ella aceptaría, se besaría, y entonces terminaba.

Ella caminó hacia la sala grande, en el se encontraba toda su familia , en el centro estaban de pie su padre y su primo. Su padre tenía una expresión severa pero no la miraba, por otra parte Neji parecía estar tranquilo, observando fijamente algo sobre su hombro. Su mirada era triste; él incluso no podía estar de pie en ese lugar y mirarla más. Pero ella siguió mirándolo a él, rechazó mirar lejos, ser débil como cada uno pensó que podía ser. Ella era la heredera de esta familia, Neji era tan fuerte y probablemente sería un mejor líder, pero todavía Hinata deseaba tener una opinión de cómo ésta familia funcionaría. Y por eso, se recordó: _yo debe ser fuerte, les demostraré que soy fuerte_.

Neji miró como ella caminó lentamente acercándose, pudo sentir un golpe en su corazón rápidamente con la medida que ésta se acercaba, estaba muy hermosa, era muy difícil mantener la cadencia de su respiración.

Hinata llevaba un kimono hermoso, él, llevaba el vestuario tradicional del clan. A él se le veía como siempre, había decidido que no ataría su cabello. Sentía los ojos de ella sobre su persona y deseó sonreír a tal demostración de valor; Neji sabía que su tío y él mismo, no eran los más fáciles para que la gente se acerque a ellos, pero aún así su rostro seguía estando sin emociones. Cuando ella finalmente lo alcanzó, sus ojos dieron vuelta como si pidieran un poco de aire. Ambos se inclinaron en sus rodillas ante el líder.

-"Hiashi-sama, quisiera pedirte el gran honor de tomar la mano de tu hija para nuestra unión." Neji indicó.

Hiashi lo observaba fijamente, su mirada parecía como si no aceptaría, pero sus palabras contradijeron tal expresión.

-"Sí, Neji, puedes. Tienes mi permiso." Finalmente dijo el Hiashi, sin expresión.

Entonces Neji giró hacia su prima, ella le miró y éste, con sus ojos ablandados, tranquilizándola, tomó suavemente su mano.

-"Hinata-sama ¿Me darías el gran honor de ser tu esposo?"

Hinata jadeó silenciosamente, ella esperaba una sensación que la aterraría, pero con la mirada tierna y calurosa de él y la sensación de su pulgar que dibujaba círculos pequeños en su palma, tuvo una sensación interior tan tibia y tranquila.

-"Sí Neji, acepto… Seré tu esposa."

Dijo simplemente, dijo su nombre sin los antenombres por primera vez.

Él comenzó a inclinarse más cercano a ella, inclinándose hacia su rostro para darle "el beso" que era de venir.

En eso ella se aterró, no estaba lista para besarlo o ser besada por él. No obstante, no se giró a ningún otro lado, no importaba cómo esto era incómodo a ella, pero era su deber de hacer ello… y ella era una hija obediente.

Neji podía sentirla temblar; la asustó, él podría decir. Él no deseaba eso y sabiendo que el hecho le dolía, sin embargo no quiso asustarla.

Entonces su otra mano acarició su mejilla y él inclinó su cabeza hacia ella, su cabello como era largo cubrió ambas caras. Su mano cepilló su mejilla duna vez más y le besó suavemente a un lado de su boca.

Él pudo sentir su sorpresa.

-"¿Piensa tan mal de mí Hinata-sama?"- Le susurró para que solamente ésta pudiera oírlo. Entonces tiró de ella en un abrazo, como él lo hizo, inclinó su cabeza hacía su oído,- "Yo no te besaré correctamente hasta que tú lo desees." Le susurró, una vez más. Con eso se separó y le dio una sonrisa pequeña.

Más adelante esa misma noche, Hinata estaba en su cama, observaba el techo como si viera estrellas, pensando en lo que había sucedido durante la ceremonia.

Ella podría sentir las pequeñas lágrimas formarse en sus ojos, pero esta vez no eran por ella, eran por Neji. Toda estas veces siempre había pensado en sí misma y nunca había considerando cómo Neji había tomado todo esto, nunca había pensado en sussentimientos. _"¿Piensa tan mal de mí Hinata-sama?"_ Él le había preguntado y que desafortunadamente en ese momento no le había dado una respuesta. Sentió un lágrima deslizándose en su mejilla, _todos esos años se había acercado más y ¿él tenía que ser tan bueno con ella?, y tan pronto como ella se había enterado que se iba a casar con él, le había tratado como si fuera su enemigo._ Se sentía completamente tonta, Neji no tenía la misma opinión que ella había tenido hasta entonces.

Había pasado solo una semana desde que se hubo dado sobre la ceremonia de compromiso y ya existía tensión entre ellos. Ella no podía estar de pie y mirarlo porque le recordaría lo que sucedido, y él la evitaría tanto como él podía.

Hinata cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran silenciosamente_ "eso es todo mi culpa, Yo deseo que las cosas pudieran estar como antes"._ Se cayó dormida pensando varias veces ese asunto.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, mientras en el entrenamiento de Neji, éste intentaba no pensar en los acontecimientos sucedidos la noche anterior, luego de un rato notó a su antigua compañera de equipo acercarse.

-"¡Hey Neji, hace tiempo que no te veo ¿Cómo te ha ido?" -Tenten le preguntó.

Él detuvo por un momento su entrenamiento, no la había visto hace tiempo, y aunque estaba alegre que ella no supiera sobre sus sentimientos sobre Hinata, su amiga le había faltado mucho.

-"Muy bien. ¿Acabas de terminar tu misión? ¿Cómo te ha ido?" -Le preguntó.

-"Me ha ido muy bien. Sí, he conseguido salir bien en esta. Aunque me merezco algo más de crédito en el éxito. Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo para charlar. Pero antes de que me olvide, Hokage-sama dijo que deseaba verte." -Le comunicó antes de irse.

El asintió y se dirigió a la aldea.

oooooo

Más tarde Neji encontró a Hinata entrenando en lo profundo del bosque.

Ella mantenía generalmente su cabello largo recogido en un moño, pero debido a su ejercicio varios soportes del pelo se escaparon y en ese momento enmarcaban su rostro y cuello.

Ella usaba una chaqueta con un polo negro y un capri azul marino. Respiraba rápidamente y estaba en una posición defensiva cuando el castaño se dirigió hacia su posición.

Cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia su expresión seria desapareció y fue sustituida por una fina sonrisa mientras se relajaba.

Había pasado un rato desde que empezó ha entrenar tan difícilmente como lo venía haciendo, ese entrenamiento le hizo olvidar todos los apuros que tenía, su compromiso con Neji, y pensando que era como épocas anteriores.

- "Neji-nii-san ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó, sorprendida. -¿Estoy tarde para la cena, otra vez? Debo haber perdido la pista del tiempo… otra vez." - Ella dijo con una sonrisa.

Neji por un momento perdío las palabras, ella actuaba como si no hubiera sucedido nada en esta semana entera que ya terminaba. _"¿Acaso ella… ella finalmente tomaba bien la idea de casarnos?"_

Ella rió nerviosamente en su carencia de una respuesta, que enviaron en él un temblor hacia su espina dorsal.

- "Neji-nii-san ¿Está sucediendo algo?...Me estás mirando como si tuviera tres cabezas."- Ella rió nerviosamente, otra vez.

El estar en términos amistosos con ella otra vez hacía más difícil para que le diga sobre su salida, solamente forzando las palabras para salir de su garganta.

-"Me estoy yendo mañana por la mañana para una misión." Le respondió, recolectando su calma.

Ella sonrió un poco confundida, él la miraba como si estuviera esperando una contestación a su declaración.

-"… Tengo la esperanza que todo te vaya muy bien y que permanezcas seguro. ¿Cuánto tiempo te irás?" -Le pidió.

-"Es una misión a largo plazo. Podría tomar meses, yo no estoy seguro cuando estaré de vuelta. Pero…"- Se detuvo brevemente, su corazón que batía un poco más rápidamente.

Hinata parecía más confundida. Él siendo un capitán de ANBU, iba generalmente a misiones de largo plazo, pero ella estaba confusa en porqué él había parado aquella oración.

-"¿Pero qué?"- Hinata investigó.

Él miraba sus ojos pálidos de lavanda, siendo similares en todo y estaban siendo diferentes a los suyos, y le deposito sus manos en sus hombros.

-"Solamente intentaré dar mi mejor esfuerzo para estar aquí a tiempo."- Le contestó suavemente al tirar de su cuerpo más cerca al suyo. ( Oh! cómo él deseó realmente sostenerla así un buen rato y besarla).

-¿"Estar a tiempo para qué? .Neji-nii-san, estás actuando extraño." -Hinata le dijo, realmente confundida y asustada debido a las sensaciones que él despertaba dentro de ella, con esa mirada que le daba. Esa mirada tibia que hizo que su cuerpo tiemble con cierta anticipación, solamente su corazón y mente pensaron solamente en un hombre… y no era Neji.

Él congeló en ella las palabras.

_¿de qué está hablando él_? Ella se preguntó

-"… La boda." - .Él indicó confuso.

Los ojos de Hinata se ensancharon en sorpresa, había olvidado de todo sobre su compromiso.

Todas las memorias de la última semana vinieron de nuevo en ella. Fueron idos en la plenitud de esa aclamación y la amistad, la depresión y la cautela sustituyéndolas.

Neji podría sentir su cambio, silencioso cerró sus ojos, y la dejó ir (la soltó) . La miraba con su máscara inexpresiva, aunque le dolió lo que acababa de suceder.

-"Sí, es muy probable que me vaya hasta la boda." - Dijo esperando ver si diría cualquier cosa. Pero no, ella se guardó solamente el mirar de él con una expresión triste y vacilante.

Él dio vuelta para dejarla de nuevo sola, esperando que cuando la viera otra vez, ella estuviera más tranquila. Dándole una cierta luz aunque sea tenue y pequeña de esperanza que ésta aprendería amarlo, esperaba que sea rápidamente, él la amaba.

**

* * *

Hola de nuevo, agradezco los reviews .**

**Sin más que decirle hasta la próxima. Bye!**


	4. Valor y decisión

**-"diálogos"**

_**Pensamientos**_

**Capítulo 4: Valor y decisión**

_Él dio vuelta para dejarla de nuevo sola, esperando que cuando la viera otra vez, ella estuviera más tranquila. Dándole una cierta luz aunque sea tenue y pequeña de esperanza que ésta aprendería amarlo, esperaba que sea rápidamente, él la amaba._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata se despertó esa mañana muy temprano, ya había pasado una semana después de que Neji se fuera a esa misión, muy nerviosa, pero decidida. Ese día ella tenía un propósito, una misión, ERA AHORA O NUNCA.

Ella sabía que estaba equivocada, pero no podía seguir viviendo sin decirle a él. Se negó a preguntarse toda la vida. Aun si fuera rechazada, que temía aún más que el rechazo de su padre, no se casaría sin antes decirle a él sobre sus sentimientos. Llevaba su traje habitual de entrenamiento por lo que no cabría sospecha que iba o lo que estaba haciendo. Tomó una manzana en el camino; estaba tan nerviosa, que no sería capaz de comer cualquier otra cosa.

Sabía que el anterior día Naruto acababa de llegar de una misión. A pesar de que acababa de volver, Hinata sabía que se encontraría con él en los campos de entrenamiento. Él nunca tomaba un día de descanso para su mejoramiento, a menos que se vea forzado hacerlo.

Su única esperanza es encontrarlo antes de que él iniciara su entrenamiento, se odiaría si lo interrumpiera.

Hinata llegó pronto a los campos de entrenamiento para encontrar que nadie estaba allí todavía, sin embargo momentos después, un joven ,alto y rubio entró en el marco de su línea de visión. Divisando su sonrisa gigante que se propagaba a través de su bello rostro, haciendo que su corazón latiera más rápido.

-"¡Hey Hinata-chan, Buenos Días!"- Hizo un llamado.

-"Buenos días Naruto-kun." Le dijo suavemente.

A lo largo de los años, pudo deshacerse de su tartamudeo, pero lamentablemente no a su famosa vista.

- "Me pregunto… ¿si yo podría tener una conversación contigo antes de empezar el entrenamiento?"- le preguntó .

-"¡Claro!¿Qué pasa? ... Oh, antes que se me olvide, te felicito por tu compromiso. Acabo de escuchar acerca de eso el día de ayer. " Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Neji es un poco estoico,"- Naruto decía en voz alta, para sí mismo más que cualquier otra cosa, -" pero él es un buen hombre. Tú debes estar realmente feliz, Hinata-chan. "

Él sonrió y le miró. Pero vio que la cabeza de ella se redujo con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo, y ella estaba temblando. _¿Mierda que tengo que hacer ahora?_ -Él pensó

-"Hinata – ¿Algo hay algo mal?"- Naruto preguntó con preocupación.

Ella no podía entender más; mezclados y confundidos sus sentimientos, su culpabilidad por estar allí. Deseó decirle a Naruto cómo se sentía. Ella sólo pudo sentir tantas sensaciones en ese momento: tristeza, culpa, rabia.

-"¡NO!¡No estoy feliz !¡Yo no lo amo!...¡YO TE AMO! ", Gritó, y luego se lanzó hacia él. "¿No puedes verlo Naruto - kun? Te amo, siempre te he amado. "- Ella le susurró.

Conmocionado fue una subestimación de cómo se sentía Naruto. Aunque había crecido más inteligente y sabía lo largo de los años, todavía era un inexperto en algunos asuntos. Pero entonces envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella también, abrazándola, luego acarició suavemente su mejilla, y le sonrió de una manera tierna.

-"Gracias Hinata. Muchas gracias por tu amor. Tú no sabes cuánto significa tu amor para mí. "

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ella lo miró con ojos llenos de esperanza, pero... él tenía ojos que estaban llenos de compasión.

-" Tú siempre serás una de mis mejores amigas Hinata."

_No, esto no es lo que ella quería escuchar_.

-"En realidad yo te amo demasiado, pero como una querida hermana."

Ella se separó de él, su corazón se rompía cada segundo que pasaba.

-"Hinata…. Lo siento….. Me gustaría amarte de la forma en que me amas, pero ... ",

Él podía ver las lágrimas que fluían por sus mejillas. Deseó no haberla herido; realmente deseaba tener una amor idéntico que ella tenía para él, sólo para hacerla feliz.

-"Pero sólo porque yo no te amo de la manera que tú a mí, no significa que no te amo." - Le dijo, tratando de confortarla.

Ella se limpió los ojos y miró hacia arriba, dándole una sonrisa suave; tratando de ser valiente, tratando de ser fuerte.

-"Gr - gracias Naruto - kun."

Y con eso ella se alejó, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no correr o empezar a llorar en ese instante. En lugar de caminar de vuelta a la aldea, ella caminó al bosque, ella necesitaba estar sola por un tiempo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Neji se establecía en una parte del bosque para pasar la noche, agotado de la misión. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que salió, y su mente cansada vagaba de nuevo hacia su querida prima. _"Espero que esté todo bien por allá. Me pregunto que estará sucediendo", _él pensaba. Su corazón se negó a creer que ella estaría con Naruto_. "Ella era una buena muchacha, se dedicaba a él, ella no lo traicionaría"_.

Su cmente decía lo contrario. _"Ella amaba a Naruto después de todo_. _Quizá iría tras él y le confesaría sus sentimientos"_. Neji enterró su rostro en sus manos, lleno de emociones y desesperación. Él no quería que Naruto rompiera su corazón de prima, pero tampoco quería que Naruto se convierta en su amante, aunque sea con el fin de no romper su corazón.

Empezó a recordar cuando la odiaba, o cuando él mismo estaba convencido de que la odiaba. _Que él fue un tonto, nunca Hinata, Ella no fue tonta, no lo fue. Ella sólo representaba lo que él odiaba, pero era demasiado tonto para que se diera cuenta de su error. Y cuando ella trató de decirle que estaba en un error, él trató de matarla_.

Él suspiró, _ella siempre_ _fue_ _vista como la debilidad de su familia, como eso y nada más, pero ella siempre fue la más fuerte…._ _y tuvo más fuerza que nadie _,ellos estaban equivocados, él era el débil. Hinata tenía ese gran corazón, incluso cuando él trató de matarla, así todavía, nunca lo odió, se dedicó al cuidado de él. Solo esperaba que algún día ella lo quisiera no sólo como un primo o un amigo, sino como un hombre.

De repente sintió otra presencia en el bosque. _"Es hora de parar el descanso, me imagino que es tiempo de regresar a trabajar"_. Se puso su máscara ANBU fue a investigar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata estaba sentada en una mesa tomando una taza de té a la espera de sus amigas. Su corazón era fuerte, ya que sólo hacía una semana que había sido destrozado y sus sueños fueron aplastados. Pero esperaba y deseaba sanar esa herida y desaparecer el dolor lo más pronto posible, para ayudarse así, y que se lo debía a él , su primo.

Luego Sakura e Ino caminaron hacia el restaurante y se acercaron.-"Lo sentimos mucho por llegar tarde Hinata-chan."- Sakura le dijo sentándose junto con Ino.

-"Sí, aquí la frentuda se demoró en el trabajo." Ino intervino.

-"Cállate Ino-cerdo. Tu pudiste haber salido y adelantarte sin mí."- Sakura le respondió , pero la rubia no la escuchaba.

-"Entonces...¿qué pasa Hinata? No te hemos visto desde hace una semana. " Ino dijo.

Hinata miró su taza de té y respondió.

-"La semana pasada le confesé a Naruto mis... sentimientos."

Hubo un incómodo silencio.

Sakura e Ino se miraban una a otra. Ambas querían alegría para Hinata, y si era con Naruto… no importaba, sin embargo ella ya se había comprometido con Neji.

-"Uh, eso es... uhh ..."- comenzó hablar Sakura.

-"Eso es una gran noticia Hinata-chan." Ino interrumpió, suavemente.

-"Él no me ama, por lo menos no románticamente hablando."- Hinata dijo, tranquilamente.

Ambas mujeres no sabían cómo y qué responder. Estaban tristes por ella, pero si Naruto la hubiera amado y se habría dado un amor clandestino, habría llegado REALMENTE a ser algo complicado. Si Hinata y Naruto hubieran tenido una aventura, hubieran perjudicado y enojado a Neji, y ni siquiera querían imaginar cómo reaccionaría el resto de su familia.

Las dos mujeres no deseaban que ninguno de sus amigos fueran heridos, pero es tan delicado y complicado ése asunto….

-"Yo ... yo necesito de su ayuda."- Hinata continúo hablando aunque más suavemente, tratando de no llorar.

_"Soy fuerte, puedo hacer esto. Tengo que hacer esto"_. Pensó Hinata

Sakura tomó de la mano de Hinata y respiro profundamente.

-"¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?" Preguntó, vacilante.

-"Naruto-kun probablemente nunca sienta amor por mí. Por eso quiero... así... Sakura-chan, Ino- chan, que tanto amaron a Uchiha-san, en un momento determinado. Y ahora, Sakura-chan que amas a Lee-san, y que ya van ha contraer matrimonio el próximo mes. Y tú, Ino-chan, que llevas una relación con Choji -san durante dos años. ... Yo me imagino..." vaciló por un momento.- "lo que quiero saber es:¿Cómo seguir?¿Cómo se le puede transferir amor a otra persona? "-Hinata preguntó, mirando a sus dos amigas.

Las mujeres que comprendían como se sentía Hinata le dieron una sonrisa. Ambas estuvieron locas seguramente hace tiempo, pero después de años ya no sentían lo mismo y… Si no se puede con la persona que se ama, entonces será con las que se quiso más. Ya a lo largo del tiempo, habían aprendido y enamorado de ellos.

-"¿Así que tú estás diciendo que quieres aprender cómo amar a Neji… que te ayudemos?"- Sakura interrogó.

-"Bueno... aunque sé que no es necesario, me preocupo mucho por Neji. Y lo que me apetece, ya que estamos a punto de contraer matrimonio, tengo que amarlo como una esposa debe…. "- Hinata dijo, sentía culpabilidad de no amarlo.

-"Bueno, tú sabes Hinata-chan, no hay un conjunto de directrices, todo el mundo lo hace un poco diferente. Y que lleva tiempo. " Ino dijo.

-"Ino-cerdo tiene razón. Y se hará más difícil para ti, ya que Neji-san no está aquí. Por lo que tengo entendido, él está lejos...en una misión. Considerando que Ino-cerdo y yo siempre estuvimos cerca de Lee-kun y Choji-kun. Sugiero, pues ya que él no está aquí, tu debes hablar con Tenten-chan y Lee-kun. " -Sakura le aconsejó.

-"Sí, y tratar de pensar más acerca de Neji-san que en Naruto-kun. Trata de recordar todos los momentos felices que has tenido con él. "- Ino le sugirió.

-"Muchísimas gracias Sakura-chan, Ino-chan." Hinata sonrió, muy agradecida de tener amigas como ellas.

-"Y...mmm estaba pensando uhmm" , Ino dijo, "ya que él no está, tú puedes ir ha ver todas sus cosas en su habitación y tratar de conocer más de él ." Ino le dijo con un guiño, lo que Hinata vio sorprendida y Sakura, sonrió maliciosamente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Neji se derrumbó al suelo, buscando a su enemigo derrotado y muerto, sentía el agujero en su tubo digestivo, a partir de un "regalo" de su enemigo. Todo su cuerpo mostraba rastros de sangre, debido a las heridas que siempre se adquiría después de luchar.

Hinata... su mente seguía diciendo una y otra vez mientras luchaba para levantarse. Pero cuando finalmente llegó a estar parado la parte negativa de su mente le titilaba un repentino pensamiento. _Si …Si es que acaban los combates y_..._, de hecho, aceptó la muerte, Hinata estaría libre para estar con Naruto. Ella podría ser feliz_.

Cayó nuevamente, sus manos sujetando sus rodillas, deseaba poder llorar para aliviar el dolor y la desesperanza en su corazón. Sin embargo, antes de que él diera la vida, pensó en la promesa que le hizo a su padre... y la primera vez que realmente la protegió .

**Recuerdo:**

_No fue sino dos años después de que el había luchado y casi la hubiese matado. Desde entonces intentó salvar la enorme brecha que existía entre ellos. Eran todavía un poco torpes en torno a sí, muchas veces no sabían que decir a los demás. Pero hubo veces en que las palabras no eran necesarias; que solo gozaban de saber que no estaban solos, el contenido en sí de la amistad._

_Era la primera vez que Hinata se añadió a su equipo en una misión. Ellos no sabían mucho acerca de su enemigo, salvo que se movían muy rápido, que parecía invisible, y que iban a ser difíciles de vencer. Pero con el Byakugan de Neji y Hinata, sería más fácil parar a ellos en algún sitio, a fin de ayudarse Neji sería emparejado con Tenten y Hinata con Lee_.

_Finalmente se encontraban en medio de una lucha y, cada par se concentró exclusivamente en su enemigo. Neji y Tenten no tenían un mometo muy díficil ahora que tenían la posibilidad de lesionar al enemigo, a fin de que no estuvieran en condiciones de avanzar de manera más rápida. Eso le permitió a él tomar una rápida mirada a la otra mitad de su equipo_

_Hinata y Lee estaban teniendo un momento más difícil, Hinata se esforzaba por mantenerse atenta con sus enemigos y Lee quería ayudarla, pero aún no pudo verlos, por lo tanto, hacía un horrible trabajo en defenderse. Neji de repente vio que Hinata lanzó una mirada hacia atrás para gritar a Lee._

_-"¡Lee-san¡Mira, detrás de ti..! "-Gritó. _

_Lee fue bombardeado derrepente con una serie de puñetazos y patadas, Hinata intentando hacer que se aparte. Pero cuando ella tomó el tiempo para tratar de advertir a Lee , ella había bajado la guardia, hecho que el enemigo no desaprovechó. _

_Neji vio con horror como la pequeña Hinata colisionó con un gran árbol y varios kunais incrustados en ella._

Neji analizó rápidamente la situación : _Tenten podía fácilmente acabar con sus adversarios, él podía abandonarla a su propia suerte, pero... ¡NO PODÍA PERDER A HINATA! . _

Al igual que Tenten, el oponete estaba a punto de terminar su trabajo con Hinata,_ Neji corrió hacia ella y cerró de golpe su mano en el hombro del enemigo ,cerrándole el flujo de chakra. El asesino fue cogido del brazo, y la sorpresa cruzó por su cara, pero antes del que él mismo se hubiera compuesto, Neji rápidamente terminó lo que inició._

_-"¡Hakkesho Kaiten!"-el castaño gritó._

_El enemigo se derrumbó, incapaz de moverse. _

_Neji miro hacia atrás y vio cómo Tenten había terminado de destruir a sus oponentes y que Lee estaba empezando a recuperarse. Neji se agachó y sacó suavemente todas las armas que se encontraban en el cuerpo de Hinata. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y lo miró, dandole una pequeña sonrisa agraciada. _

-"_Ne-Neji-nii-san."- Ella susurró antes de desmayarse por sus heridas. Neji recogiéndola en sus brazos la alzó suavemente._

_-"¿Lee, puedes volver a la aldea?"- Neji preguntó sin girar._

_-"Uhhh, sí." -Lee contestó._

_-"Bien, luego ayuda a Tenten ha coger a los hombres y regresen a la aldea, tienen que ser interrogados. Yo me adelantaré, Hinata-sama necesita un hospital" _

Y con eso Neji salió. Corrió a través de los árboles, la sensación de que ella se encontraba cerca de él le agradaba... pero herida como estaba le llenaba el alma de angustia_. "Hinata - sama, por favor no se rinda. Usted no puede morir, no aún, no cuando finalmente hizo las cosas bien. No cuando finalmente nos hicimos amigos". _

**Fin del recuerdo**

Neji luchado para volver a sus pies. _¡No puedo morir todavía!; ¡Cuando yo muera, será cuando esté protegiendo a Hinata_!

Pensaba que la facultad de él, lo llevó a sus pies, y empezó a caminar para encontrar ayuda o un hospital.

Él no sabía cómo caminaba o hacia dónde se dirigía, no quería pensar en el dolor. Y si lo hizo, se dijo a sí mismo que es un valor de todos, _TODO vale la pena si podía ver su bello rostro sonriente de nuevo._ Por último, llegó a un pequeño chalet, pero su mundo se estaba convirtiendo en negro. Había luchado para permanecer consciente, pero finalmente se desmayó a causa de toda su pérdida de sangre, justo antes de llegar a la puerta.

* * *

**Hola! Gracias por los reviews, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, me llevó un poco más de tiempo mejorarlo, uhmm espero que les guste.**

**Bueno me despido. Muy agradecida por leer este fic. ...Bell.**


	5. De vuelta a casa

**Hola chicos de nuevo , estoy muy feliz por los reviews, me encantaron, Espero que este capítulo les guste, y que no les parezca aburrido… please no sean malos con los Reviews….**

**

* * *

**

**-"diálogos"**

_**Pensamientos**_

**Capítulo 5: De vuelta a casa**

_Él no sabía cómo caminaba o hacia dónde se dirigía, no quería pensar en el dolor. Y si lo hizo, se dijo a sí mismo que es un valor de todos, TODO vale la pena si podía ver su bello rostro sonriente de nuevo. Por último, llegó a un pequeño chalet, pero su mundo se estaba convirtiendo en negro. Había luchado para permanecer consciente, pero finalmente se desmayó a causa de toda su pérdida de sangre, justo antes de llegar a la puerta._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata encontró a Tenten en los campos de entrenamiento alrededor de las dos de la tarde. Parecía que la kunoichi acababa de terminar sus ejercicios y se establecía a tomar un descanso. Tenten miró hacia arriba y vio que Hinata se dirigía hacia ella.

-"Oh Hinata-chan, buenas tardes."- Tenten le saludó.

-"Buenas tardes Tenten-san. ¿Yo no estoy interrumpiendo? "- Preguntó.

-"¡Oh no! Creo que esto es todo por hoy, empecé muy temprano." -Tenten le sonrió .

-"Bueno, entonces… ¿puedo contar con usted para unirse a un picnic?" -Hinata le preguntó vacilante.

-"Eso sería maravilloso." -Tenten sonrió emocionada. Ya tenía idea de cómo cocinaba la Hyuuga, era magnífica en la cocina.

Hinata tenía la canasta en su brazo, Tenten no lo había notado aun, pero la notó cuando Hinata sacó una manta para que ambas puedan sentarse sin ensuciarse.

Unos pocos minutos después de que empezaron a comer, Hinata se sonrojó ligeramente mientras juntaba el valor necesario para preguntar a Tenten acerca de Neji.

-" Tenten -san, puede... usted puede... ¿usted puede decirme qué piensa de Neji?" -Hinata preguntó mientras sentía la propagación del rubor a través de sus mejillas.

-"¿Quieres decir…lo que me gusta de él?" -Tenten preguntó sorprendida y confundida. _"¿Por que Hinata-chan quiere saber lo que me gusta de Neji-kun, cuando ella es la que se debería hacer la pregunta?"_

-"Um no es eso, me refiero...a que realmente él no se abre a mí. Me pregunto si con usted… Él... él muchas veces me confunde. Yo casi nunca sé lo que está pensando. YO…Yo nunca sé como se siente. " -Hinata confesó, con una sensación de malestar por no saber _apenas nada_ personal acerca de su prometido.

Tenten sonrió suavemente, pero por dentro sacudió la cabeza. _Neji-kun tú te engañas ¿cómo esperas que la mujer que amas te ame si te cierras como una almeja? Somos ninjas Neji, no psíquicas_. Tenten tocó de los hombros a Hinata una vez que dejara libre a sus pensamientos.

-"Neji-kun nunca se abre con nosotros. Por eso no sabemos mucho acerca de él, ya sea personalmente, pero hemos aprendido a evaluar su estado de ánimo... Sabemos cuando él está enojado o molesto. Sabemos cuando está siendo serio o TRATANDO de ser divertido... Que, en realidad, nunca es divertido en absoluto... " - Tenten le dijo con una carcajada. Hinata rió, intentando imaginarse a Neji hacer bromas, que..., de hecho, empezó a reír más. Tenten rió con ella, y luego se puso un poco más seria.

-"Honestamente Hinata-chan, creo que la que está más cercana a su corazón... eres tú." Tenten se puso de pie.

- "Gracias por la maravillosa comida Hinata-chan. Pero tengo que irme. "

Tenten no quería ser la que le dijera a Hinata cómo Neji se sentía hacia ella, _eso era el trabajo de Neji_. Ella caminaba de vuelta a la aldea mientras que todavía Hinata seguía sentada en el suelo sorprendida.

_¿YO…? Ella debe estar equivocada, yo no puedo ser la que esta más cercana a él. Sé sobre su comida favorita y a qué hora se levanta en la mañana, pero eso es distinto ¡yo realmente no lo conozco en absoluto! ¡Ni siquiera sé si le gusto! _

De repente algo se enredó con su cabello, tirando de ella dolorosamente. El objeto llegó a su lado en la parte trasera de su cuello y ya podía tirar su cabello libre del collar. _Espera...¿¡Mi collar! _Hinata sacó una medalla de oro alrededor de su cuello y observó en el anagrama que se adjuntó a la misma. Ella lo abrió: en la mitad de la medalla se mostró una imagen de cuando era pequeña, y el otro tenía una imagen de Neji cuando él era también un niño.

_Neji me dio ésta medalla para mi decimosexto cumpleaños. ¿Cómo es posible que me haya olvidado?_ Seguía mirando al hermoso regalo, al igual que poco a poco sentía un pequeño dolor en el pecho. Esta es una marca que cuida de alguien; Alguien que cuida de ella. Ella fue superada por la culpabilidad; _Neji siempre cuidaba de mí y cómo lo trató_. _Probablemente piensa que lo odio_, _pero... esta vez es mi culpa_. Hinata se aferró al anagrama en su mano, y no esperó las lágrimas, existía determinación en sus ojos, _¡tengo que demostrarle que yo no lo odio! _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Neji abrió los ojos lentamente en contra de la luz brillante en la habitación.

El observaba alrededor de la habitación desconocida; era sencilla, a diferencia de su propio hogar. "¿_Dónde demonios estoy?"_ pensó cuando trató de levantarse, pero se encontró que eso era una tarea demasiado dolorosa. Yacía hacia abajo, tratando de recordar cómo llegó hasta ese lugar. Pero la puerta corrediza se abrió y eso interrumpió sus pensamientos, mientras que un anciano caminaba en la habitación.

-"¿Así que finalmente te levantaste, eh? Eso es bueno; ya tienes un poco más de color, eso es muy bueno, sí que es bueno. "- El anciano dijo mientras caminaba hacia Neji, alcanzándole a éste un tazón de sopa. "¿Ya puedes sentarte?"- Preguntó.

Neji tenía un difícil y doloroso rato tratando de sentarse, era absolutamente molesto necesitar de la ayuda de alguien más y en este caso del anciano para levantarse. _"Hacía poco tiempo, diría hace unas horas un era un prodigio_. _Ahora ni siquiera yo mismo puedo levantarme para sentarme ¿necesito ayuda?, como esto es penoso…"_

El anciano le sonrió, mostrando unos dientes rotos, mientras que le entregaba a Neji el tazón de sopa.

-"Bueno, a ver si puedes terminar eso. Si lo haces, podrás comer un poco más, pero nada más. Supongo que la herida aun está cicatrizando, pero ya estará bien en un par de semanas, pues yo te curé y lo hice muy bien por lo que veo." -El hombre afirmó con orgullo.

Neji hizo una pausa dejando de comer para decir un _"gracias"._

-"¡Bah!, No te preocupes "- Le dijo el anciano, con una sonrisa.

Neji una vez terminó con facilidad su tazón de sopa, por lo que el anciano trajo le otro, hablando todo el rato.

-"Es muy divertido el tatuaje verde que tienes en la frente "- El viejo dijo.

Neji no respondió, pero el hombre continuó.

-" ¿Esa herida en tu abdomen te la hicieron en una misión? ¿Era tan fuerte él que te golpeó? " -Neji se detuvo deslumbrado por el anciano; no le gustaba para nada que aquel le esté haciendo todas esas preguntas. El anciano rió.

-"Bien, el sujeto era fuerte y yo desprovisto de más armas no pude evitar la herida, pero logré detenerlo y logré el éxito de la misión, casi me quedé sin chakra" -Neji terminaba su segundo tazón, y pensó en intentar dormir, así el anciano le dejaría solo . Pero una vez que su cabeza tocó la almohada no tenía sueño, _tenía que dormir para evitar seguir hablando con el anciano. _Así que tuvo que disimular quedar dormido hasta que finalmente por el cansancio se quedó profundamente dormido.

Horas más tarde Neji se despertó de nuevo viendo al anciano otra vez ¿Qué_ está haciendo aquí?_ -gruñó- ¿_No tiene nada que hacer ¿Me está vigilando todo el día como duermo? _El hombre se rió por el gruñido, Neji dio frutos.

-"Ahora estás mucho mejor como veo, tengo que cambiar esas vendas." Le dijo, sacando una serie de vendas limpias para sustituir a las antiguas. Pero, por supuesto, el hombre tenía que seguir hablando mientras que cambiaba las vendas.

-"¿Quién es Hinata?"- El anciano preguntó, buscando inocentemente la atención de Neji.

-"¿Cómo puede saber acerca de Hinata-sama?" -Neji pidió al anciano, pero él sólo se rió otra vez.

-"No me mires así, estaba viniendo a cambiarte las vendas cuando escuché que decías "Hinata" en sueños, tengo muy buenos oídos." Le respondió con una sonrisa.

Neji quedó consternado, _Yo no pude haber hablado dormido_.

-" ¿Ella te espera de vuelta en casa?" -Preguntó, mirando inocente.

Pero al igual que las veces anteriores, Neji respondió con el silencio. Esta vez parecía que la pregunta lo dejó un poco impresionado, al darse cuenta giró su cabeza para mirar fuera a través de la ventana, tratando de no mirar más al anciano.

-"¿Ella sabe que la amas, te ama?" -Preguntó suavemente.

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que la amo o que ella me ama?" -Neji preguntó tranquilamente. El anciano se sentó de nuevo y sonrió gentilmente.

-"Pequeño me gusta tu actitud, pero yo no soy tonto. Yo también fui joven una vez, Y sé muy bien lo que es el amor y eso lo observé cuando la mencioné. Estas canas no las tengo por gusto, los años te enseñan muchas cosas " -El anciano suavemente regañó a Neji

-" Es que... ella ama a alguien más." Neji confesó. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía bien confiar en alguien, incluso si ese alguien era un anciano molesto.

-"¿Por lo tanto qué?." - El anciano encogió sus hombros.

-"¿Y entonces qué? Yo nunca podré tenerla. ¿Cómo puedo tener su corazón cuando ella ya se lo dio a otro? " -Neji alegó airadamente.

-"¿Piensas que soy tonto? " - El hombre preguntó incrédulo. Él sacudió la cabeza, "_¿No saben nada los niños hoy en día? _

-" ¿no saben que existe el "cambio"?, todo se puede cambiar en esta vida, todo da giros inesperados" , dijo el anciano.

Neji arqueó una ceja _¿De qué diablos está hablando? Este hombre perdió el sentido. _

-"Bueno, yo considero que no me estás entiendo. Hhhmmmm, está bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo la conoces a ella? "- El anciano indagó un poco.

Neji no iba a contestar, pero se dejó llevar por la curiosidad. _Me pregunto hasta dónde quiere llegar con esto.  
_  
-"Yo la conocí cuando tenía cuatro años."

-"Muerto de amor por ella desde entonces, ¿eh?" -Más que preguntar, el anciano sentenció.

-"Me imagino." - El castaño contestó tranquilo

El anciano lo miraba sorprendido, el muchacho estaba siendo tan difícil, no lo culpaba recién se estaba familiarizando con él.

-"Bueno, supongo no es el mismo amor que tienes por ella actualmente "

Neji miró disgustado, "¡Por supuesto que no!"

-" Bueno, entonces le dices al ABUELO qué es lo que sucede." El anciano le dijo con una sonrisa.

-"¿Abuelo?"- Neji preguntó.

-"¿Sí?"- El anciano sonrió. Neji lo miró sorprendido y luego suspiró.

-"Me gustó al igual que una hermana, después me llené de odio contra ella, años después me di cuenta que no debía odiarla, entonces..., no sé lo que ocurrió. Supongo que me encantó de nuevo." - Neji dijo, tratando de decir tan poco como pudo.

-"¿Ahora ya puedes ver lo que significa el "cambio"? Primero la amaste, la odiaste, y luego la amaste de nuevo." - El hombre dijo.

-"Sí, pero ella amó a ese hombre durante años." El castaño afirmó, tratando de decirle al anciano que estaba casi sin esperanza.

-"Pero hay tantos tipos de 'amor', ya que hay momentos en el tiempo." - Dijo suavemente. Pero Neji simplemente ya no podía aguantar más el hombre.

-"¿De que está hablando Usted! no tiene ningún sentido! "- Gritó.

El anciano lo miró triste, pero rápidamente se levantó y sonrió.

-"Buenas noches." Le dijo a Neji y con eso salió de la habitación.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata caminó en su habitación tarde esa noche, ya que acababa de volver de la boda y de la recepción de Sakura y Lee. Ella estaba feliz por ellos, pero no pudo sino sentir una puñalada de envidia. Su boda no será igual como la de ellos; sería una boda tradicional, y luego habría una pequeña área de recepción, y... la suya no será una historia de amor compartida. Ella miró a los dos diciendo sus votos y poco a poco dejó a las lágrimas correr por su mejilla. Ella nunca le diría ningún voto a Naruto. Pero entonces meneó la cabeza "_No puedo pensar en Naruto, solo consigo lastimarme más. Tengo que pensar en Neji". _

Ella estaba ya dentro de su habitación; apenas tenía pertenencias personales, sólo un par de fotos sobre su escritorio. Caminó a dar una mirada en ellos; una de las fotos era de su equipo genin: Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Kurenai y ella; la otra imagen era una de ella y su madre. Estaban recogiendo flores y eran tan felices, ella era tan joven en la foto, ya no recordaba ese momento, aunque deseaba tanto hacerlo. Siempre le dijeron que era igual a su madre: amable, amorosa, y no un combatiente en absoluto. Pero era realmente difícil de recordarla, su madre había muerto al dar a luz a Hanabi.

Hinata camino de regreso a su cama y se sentó, empuñando una almohada. Presenciando el amor de Sakura y Lee, por alguna razón, se sentía tan sola. Enterró su rostro en su almohada, de repente escuchó unos arañazos en la puerta de su cuarto. Hinata alzó su cabeza y corrió hacia la puerta, pero cuando llegó allí no había nadie. Pero a sus pies había una taza caliente de té _"Hanabi-chan... gracias"._

No obstante el conocido gesto le trajo lágrimas a los ojos, puesto que cuando ella llegaba a casa un poco triste o deprimida Neji venía a su habitación con una taza caliente de té y escuchaba sus problemas. Por eso, cuando se sentó en la cama sintiéndose triste y escuchó los arañazos… por un momento pensó que era Neji…, Hanabi debió haber visto en algún momento lo que él hacía para ella. Hinata sostuvo la taza caliente en sus manos y miró la puerta próxima a su cuarto, el dormitorio de Neji.

Ella abrió la puerta vacilante, y caminó lentamente en la habitación. Estaba ahí, observando alrededor de la habitación, sin moverse por lo que pareció horas.

Su habitación parecía tan limpia como la suya,sin embargo, casi podía imaginarse a él que yacía en su cama leyendo. Hinata al desplazarse por la habitación la encontró interesante. Caminaba alrededor saboreando su bebida y buscando, no empujaba las cosas, sólo buscaba.

Se detuvo en el escritorio, que también tenía dos fotografías: una de su padre y él cuando era más joven, y otra de su equipo genin con Lee, Tenten, Gai, y él mismo. Ella sonrió _tal vez... tal vez no somos tan diferentes después de todo…. _

Cuando llegó cerca de la cama, sintió deseos de echarse y ni siquiera pudo creer lo que estaba pensando hacer. Pero... ella tenía la sensación, como si alguien la estuviera observando; colocó su taza sobre la mesa de trabajo y se fijó en la cama. Ella la inhaló profundamente; todavía olía como él. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la almohada.

-"Neji... ¿por qué... por qué te extraño tanto?"

Hinata se acomodó en la cama, pero cuando mudó su brazo ligeramente por debajo de la almohada, algo le arañó. Alzó su cabeza ¿_que guardaba debajo? _Retiró la almohada lejos y se encontró a sí misma, era una foto reciente. Recogió la imagen y la reconoció; la foto era de cuando ella estaba como voluntaria en el hospital, estaba al cuidado de un niño pequeño, cuado llegó Sakura se acaparó de la foto de ella y el niño pequeño.

Salvo ,el pequeño muchacho, había sido eliminado de la imagen. Ella acababa de sonreír

-"¿Por qué... por qué Neji tiene una imagen de mí debajo de su almohada?" -Se preguntaba en voz alta. Pero tan pronto como se preguntó, una respuesta salió a través de su mente, meneó su cabeza y puso rápidamente la imagen hacia abajo, como si se negara. _No, no, eso es loco, no... ¡no puede ser! _

Ella salió corriendo de la habitación y de nuevo en su dormitorio se recostó en su cama, enterrando la cara en su almohada. _¡No, no, eso es imposible ¡Neji me odia! ¡Lo hace, lo hace!  
_  
Cuando su corazón dejó de latir rápido y nuevamente llegó a la normalidad, levantó su almohada y vio la foto de Naruto similar, porque también estaba partida por la mitad. _¿Así que significa esto... que... me ama?_ _¡No¡No, no puede ser_! Ella agarró su teléfono celular y marcó rápidamente el número de Ino.

-"¿Hinata-chan ¿Qué pasa? Tú nunca me llamas tan tarde en la noche " -Ino preguntó preocupada.

-"No quiero molestarte Ino. Estoy bien, pero yo necesitaba preguntarte una cuestión muy importante. " -Hinata dijo.

-"¡Oh!, me complace que nada malo haya sucedido... (Risita) ¡Choji para, dame un segundo!" - Ino susurró.

Hinata se convirtió en un rojo brillante ¿estaba interrumpiendo algo? Ino rió de nuevo - "Hinata–chan un momento por favor."

Después de unos momentos de silencio Ino fue de nuevo hacia el teléfono.

-"Entonces ¿cuál es tu pregunta?"

-"B-bien-... uhm... que significa... cuando... uuhmm encuentras una imagen de ti misma debajo de la almohada de alguien más?" Preguntó avergonzada.

-"¿Tú encontraste una imagen tuya bajo la almohada de alguien ¿Quién es? " -Ino preguntó confundida.

-"Ah, bueno...uhmm... un chico." - Hinatale respondió con rubor en el rostro. Ino de repente imaginó de lo que estaba hablando.

-"Bueno, entonces yo diría que ese muchacho... te ama." Ella dijo con una sonrisa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Habían sido dos largas semanas agonizantes que Neji estuvo con el antiguo hombre de aquella casa, recuperándose de sus heridas, estaban casi curadas, y se entontraba preparando para irse, cuando de repente el anciano caminó en su habitación y se sentó en una silla mirando a Neji.

-"¿Qué quiere ahora... abuelo?" - Neji indagó, molesto.

-"Recuerdas nuestra conversación de hace dos semanas atrás?" -El anciano preguntó, buscando seriamente por una vez.

-"Bueno... yo trataré de no hacerlo." -Neji respondió, dándole una puñalada en el humor, sin embargo, El anciano estaba serio.

-"Bueno... en fin es muy difícil un matrimonio, ya que uno aprende a crecer con el otro ¿Recuerdas lo que dije acerca del 'cambio '? Incluso si hay amor hacia el cónyuge, el amor cambia. Nunca permanece de la misma manera; es un montón de trabajo para que un matrimonio funcione. Yo puedo decirle que siento amor, pero es mejor demostrarlo. ¿Ya consigues entenderme?"- Preguntó a Neji.

Neji sólo estaba allí observando al anciano, _¿¡por qué le sonaba realmente inteligente!_

-"Me sabe de alguna manera lo que tu atraviesas. Cuando yo me casé yo amaba a otra mujer y mi esposa pensaba que era feo y estúpido. Pero yo la respeté y ella a mí. A lo largo de los años habíamos trabajado y crecido juntos y eventualmente nació el amor. Yo creo, tú puedes hacer lo mismo."- El anciano le dijo. Neji miró hacia el suelo, reflexionando sobre las palabras del anciano.

-"De cualquier manera" El anciano sonrió y dio una palmada en la espalda de Neji. "Es tiempo ya de regresar a casa, dale mis respetos "

Y con eso prácticamente empujó a Neji de la puerta y la cerró de golpe en su cara. Neji volcado en la puerta ¡_Estúpido, molesto, viejo grosero_!

Pero se dio vuelta y comenzó caminar hacía la ciudad de donde casi dos meses había salido, ya no era necesario mantenerse alejado por más tiempo, su misión era localizar a un determinado hombre, así lo hizo y por desgracia el muchacho murió y casi lo mató a él, pero no cría que la Hokage lamentara la muerte de aquel hombre. Neji obtuvo la información que necesitaba saber, eso era suficiente.

Hinata... susurraba su mente, y con ello, comenzó a correr más rápido. Incluso si ella aún odiaba la idea de casarse con él, Neji sólo quería verla. Para ver su hermoso pelo largo, su piel pálida perfecta, su mirada suave y su sonrisa suave. Su sonrisa que ilumina su mundo, de alguna manera, quiere abrazarla y besarla, preguntándose como sabían sus labios. ¡Oh sí !, no podía esperar para verla.

0000000000000000000

Era tarde en la noche, cuando finalmente llegó a la aldea; incluso demasiado tarde para informar a la Hokage "_Lo haré mañana_". Caminó en el recinto Hyuga y se dirigió directamente a su habitación, sólo quería tener un buen descanso nocturno. Sí, él quería ver a Hinata, pero seguramente estaba dormida en esos momentos, y él no quería molestarla. Caminó en su habitación y se detuvo, se desnudó, por último, cuando él apenas estaba en boxers caminó a su cama... para encontrarla ocupada.

Debería estar realmente cansado, para no darse cuenta que estaba en otra habitación _¿tan cansado estoy?_ Miraba alrededor, caminó a lo largo de su escritorio y vio a sus dos imágenes. No…, él estaba en su habitación... pero… entonces …¿quién se encontraba en su cama?.

Empezó a aburrirse, él sólo quería dormir y ahora había un intruso. Camino de regreso a su cama y levantó las sabanas, listo para gritar a cualquiera que estuviera en su cama. Pero cuando vio quien era, las palabras se atascaron en la parte posterior de su garganta.

Hinata estaba echada por su lado… durmiendo pacíficamente en su cama, vistiendo sólo una blusa blanca de tirantes y un short corto de pijama. Él no podía mover los ojos fuera de la mujer, no podía moverse, estaba tan sorprendido, ella estaba tan hermosa.

Ella siempre estaba en su mente, y ahora ella estaba allí durmiendo en su cama. _"Espera un minuto... ¿por qué?¿Por qué tendría que estar durmiendo en mi cama?_ _Tal vez, probablemente estaba realmente cansada y no se ha dado cuenta de que era mi habitación_". La vio temblar ligeramente, seguramente de frió y movió las cubiertas de nuevo sobre ella. Luego caminó a su armario y retiró otra cubierta para sí mismo y se asentó en el suelo al lado de la cama. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, soñando con ella.

Ya en la mañana Hinata sintió tibia la cama, y pudo sentir que se está despertando ó profundamente; estaba aún el olor él, le hacía sentirse segura y feliz. Podía escuchar los pájaros cantar su canción por la mañana y sentía algo que cepillaba su cabello, masajes a la cabeza_. Oh, se sentía tan bien, hacía querer volver a dormirse. _Ella sonrió, y se movió a un costado para seguir durmiendo. En eso escuchó a alguien susurrar en su oído.

-" Ya es hora de levantarse."

-"¡Oh, cinco minutos más!." Dijo, pero cuando finalmente reconoció la voz …abrió los ojos rápidamente.

Allí, pulgadas por encima de su rostro estaba Neji, su proximidad hizo a su corazón latir más rápido. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y tiró de él hacia abajo. Ella lo sostuvo firmemente, sintió que él le había hecho mucha falta más de lo que había pensado, que lo había perdido y que se había ido para siempre, comenzaba a preocuparse de que algo podría haberle sucedido.

Neji, por otro lado, quedó impresionado, esa no era la respuesta que estaba esperando. Pero ella le daba aquella bienvenida, él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y enterró su rostro en su cabello. Ella olía tan bien, al igual que las flores, él nunca quiso renunciar, ella nunca había querido renunciar a él.

Pero no fue hasta que el largo de su cuerpo empezó a responder a la suya, podía sentir sus pechos aplastados contra su pecho, podía sentir su cálido aliento en su cuello; que sacudió con su deseo de ella. Pero tanto como él nunca quiso abandonar sus brazos, consideraba que ella a su vez si quería dejar de abrazarlo. Así que él mismo se retiró de ella y se sentó de nuevo, dándole una tensa sonrisa.

-"Es bueno verla a usted también, Hinata-sama."- Ella se sonrojó en su acto impulsivo.

-"Yo... yo... lo siento".

-"No, no pida disculpas…. Ahora es momento de levantarse. " - Él se puso de pie y ella se sentó.

-"La veré en la cocina." Dijo saliendo de su habitación. Una vez que hizo su camino hacia la cocina, pensaba acerca de las palabras del "abuelo_": -Yo puedo decirle que siento amor, pero es mejor demostrarlo -_. Bueno, no creyó que podría abrirse mucho más a sí mismo que a ella para decirle que él la quería. Por lo tanto, como un acto de amor, pensó que él podía hacerle su desayuno. La mayoría de las veces ella le hizo el desayuno, quizás había llegado el momento para que él hiciera lo mismo con ella.

Hinata miró muy atenta en la cocina, tenía una cara feliz, pero también sorprendida.

-"¿Tú me hiciste el desayuno?" Preguntó con una sonrisa, Neji sólo asintió.

-"Tú no tenías que…" - Dijo, con un ligero toque.

-"Yo sé."- Neji dijo acercando el desayuno y lo empujó hacia ella.

-"Bien... gracias." ella comió, Hinata pensó acerca de lo que iba a hacer hoy. Ella iba a entrenar, pero Neji estaba de vuelta,entonces pensó que podría ser una buena idea para pasar un tiempo con él. Para obtener más información acerca de él, tratar de comprenderlo, entonces giró su atención a él.

-"¿Neji... que... uuhmm... que planes tienes para hoy?" Preguntó, podía sentir que sus mejillas se ponían rosadas. ¡_Maldito sonrojo_!

-"No , no tengo nada realmente. Yo ya fui a ver Tsunade-sama, y la misión era muy agotadora. Acabo de empezar mi descanso desde hoy." -Dijo, sentado frente a ella, observando su comer.

-"Oh..¿así?...¿me pregunto ... si ... si deseas pasar el día conmigo?" -Preguntó, maldiciendo no poder mirarlo a lo ojos, estaba ruborizada.

Neji en su sorpresa como estaba fuera de su mente ¿_Quiere pasar un día conmigo? ¿Pero que ocurrió cuando yo no estaba aquí? Cuando salí ella no podía mirarme sin ponerse a llorar, y ahora ella me pide pasar el día con ella_? …

-"Me gustaría." -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

**Ah! también decirles que se viene un Lemon , eso será en en próximos capítulos, pero ...¿estará bien ponerlo? Espero que si..., Pero avisaré las personas que prefieren no leerlo.**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS.**


	6. Una tarde tranquila y una boda

**Hola chicos de nuevo , estoy muy feliz por los reviews, me encantaron, Espero que este capítulo les guste, este capitulo a mi parecer es muy bueno XD… please no sean malos con los Reviews….

* * *

**

**-"diálogos"**

_**Pensamientos**_

**Capítulo 6 : Una tarde tranquila y una boda**

_Neji en su sorpresa como estaba fuera de su mente ¿Quiere pasar un día conmigo? ¿Pero que ocurrió cuando yo no estaba aquí? Cuando salí ella no podía mirarme sin ponerse a llorar, y ahora ella me pide pasar el día con ella? …_

_-"Me gustaría." -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata estaba feliz de comenzar su día caminando por el jardín. Era uno de sus lugares preferidos para estar, amaba admirar las flores, plantas, y los pequeños animales. Ella señaló y le dijo que era su flor favorita: Margaritas.

-"Porque…", dijo, "son tan simples en su belleza y su aspecto es tan delicado y frágil. Pero ellas sobreviven del sol y la cruda intensidad de las lluvias, al igual que otras flores. Me gusta porque…, a pesar de que no esperamos, ellas son… fuertes. " - Sonrió mientras se inclinaba para verlas más de cerca.

Mientras tanto Neji miraba extrañado a su prima. "_Ella puede ver todo esto en las flores, pero no puede darse cuenta de que es igual que ellas"._ El corazón de Neji latía deprisa y la palma de su mano empezaba ha humedecerse_ "Debo decirle que... pero ¿por qué tengo miedo de hacerlo?_" En eso el castaño tomó una respiración profunda y empujó a su miedo: Miedo de su respuesta.

-"Tú eres igual que ellas." -Él a sí mismo se golpeó mentalmente, _¡oh, suena genial!_ Ella lo miró confundida.

-"¿Por qué dices eso?"- La joven le preguntó, sorprendida. ¡_Sí¡Otra oportunidad! _Neji pensó_  
_  
-"Tú eres igual que ellas." Neji maldijo su falta de capacidad para la conversación.

Hinata lo vio como tomaba una respiración profunda para volver a intentarlo; ella intentó difícilmente no reírse, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo… no lo quería desalentar.

-"Hinata-sama, al igual que las flores. Tú...tú pareces tener muchas veces la debilidad de su apariencia y forma, pero no se da cuenta…no te das cuenta: lo fuerte que eres o lo que puedes llegar a ser. " -Neji finalmente se aplaudió a sí mismo, _si.. si …mucho mejor._

Hinata le dio una sonrisa, él llegó a su corazón, estaba verdaderamente conmovida por lo que el castaño le había dicho. _¿De verdad piensas que yo soy fuerte? E_staba a punto de darle las gracias, cuando oyó algo que le decía, parecía que él no quería ser escuchado.

-"... Y también hermosa como ellas."- Neji finalizó, tenía la mitad de esperanza de que lo escuchara, y la mitad de que no. Sólo entonces su corazón y su respiración fueron un poco más rápidos. _¿Él la encontró hermosa?_ se preguntaba Hinata.

Ella colocó su mano sobre su hombro y se inclinó hacia él, suavemente cepilló sus labios contra su mejilla.

-"Gracias." - Hinata susurró en su oído, antes de retroceder, él quedó gratamente sorprendido al ver a su prima fuerte, digna de edad al igual que su turbación.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Para el almuerzo Hinata había embalado algo en una canasta, le había pedido si podía contar con él para un picnic hacia el exterior y él acaba de aceptar, pero Neji no contó que su respuesta le trajera sensaciones de un centenar de mariposas en su estómago.

Hinata sabía que tanto ella y él amaban el aire libre y que quería estar a solas con su primo, pensando en él cuando no estaba presente y sintiendo cosas totalmente diferentes. Que esto le ayudara a ella con su misión personal para aprender a amarlo. Además, le era agradable que se sientiera cómoda con él en lugar de mirarle como un perfecto tonto.

Aunque al comer ella le preguntó acerca de su misión, y éste le empezara a contar todo acerca de ella, no era nada interesante salvo cuando el mencionó al anciano, él quería dejar fuera al anciano pero cuando notó la curiosidad de Hinata sobre el anciano, no tuvo más remedio que contarle acerca del él, pero en forma breve, no estaba dispuesto a contarle la conversación que tuvieron ellos antes de su llegada a Konoha .

Neji no la miraba cuando le hablaba, en vez de eso miraba a otra dirección; estaba seguro que si la miraba, ella vería el deseo que el sentía hacia su persona. Pero cuando finalmente pudo tener todo bajo control y mirarla de nuevo, ella comenzó a reír nerviosamente. ¿_Por qué se está riendo?.¿Ella se está riendo de MÍ? A _Neji siempre le molestó de que alguien se riera de él, había una sensación de que su amante le estaba convirtiendo en una persona suave, pero había algunas cosas que no podían ser cambiadas.

Él no la miró cuando habló, pero eso estaba bien para Hinata, ya que difícilmente lo miraba cuando él le hablaba. Pero cuando finalmente ella lo hizo, observó que había unos pequeños granos de arroz pegados en la mejilla, él no tenía conocimiento de eso, por supuesto; esa era la causa de la risa que él observó en ella. Él le recordó a Hinata: como comían los niños pequeños; no podía hacer otra cosa que reír. Sin embargo, cuando lo vio tenso y notó que sus ojos la miraban un poco confundido y algo molesto, inmediatamente detuvo la risa, pero luego le dio una sonrisa mientras acercaba su mano al rostro de él. Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, le ofreció el arroz a él con sus dedos.

Neji miró en su mano y luego la vio directamente, mientras el muchacho agarró suavemente su muñeca y acercó sus dedos con arroz a su boca. Él podía sentir sus mejillas rosadas un poco a su paso, pero estaba enfermo de miedo_... y, _él figuraba_, ella lo habría descubierto tarde o temprano.  
_  
La cara de Hinata se incendiaba cuando sus dedos estaban tocando la boca de él, y sentía sus labios y su lengua que se movían a través de ellos. Su corazón se sentía caliente de repente, y podía sentirse a sí misma que comenzaba a temblar. Ella no permitió lagrimear a sus ojos, no se los permitió; sentía como una sacudida eléctrica corría a través de su cuerpo entero. Por último él separó los dedos de su boca, sus labios todavía se aferraban a ellos hasta su salida. Él sentía su pulso acelerado, sentía su temblar, y veía en sus ojos... el deseo, la lujuria que ella sentía, a pesar de que probablemente la muchacha no entendía esa sensación.

-"¡Hey Hinata!" - Ambos escucharon de repente, lo que les hizo volver a la realidad. Kiba con Akamaru se dirigían hacia ellos y llegó en cuestión de minutos.

-"Hey Hinata ¿Cómo te va? No te he visto un buen tiempo. " -Kiba dijo una vez se había acercado con Akamaru.

Hinata estaba muy ocupada intentando que Akamaru no le lamiera la cara, aunque Kiba no se daba cuenta. Él miraba como Akamaru jugaba con ella.

El pobre Neji fue ignorado por el momento. Neji estaba volando en las nubes antes de haber sido interrumpido y ahora se estaba recuperando.

Una vez Akamaru le dejó tranquila a Hinata con sus besos, ella sentía que al fin podía respirar.

-"Kiba - kun, Akamaru-kun, es muy bueno verlos a ambos. Ha sido un largo tiempo, que…que los había perdido a ambos. " Ella dijo, sentía los ligeros toques y abrazos de Akamaru .

-"Eh, sí, nosotros también... escuché…, yo solo vine a verte antes de que contraigas matrimonio, lamentablemente Akamaru y yo estamos saliendo en unos minutos a una misión. Estoy muy triste Hinata, no voy a poder ir a tu boda mañana. " Él le dijo tristemente.

Ella se deprimió al saber tales noticias, Kiba y Shino eran sus mejores amigos, y uno de ellos no estaría allí para celebrar con ella. A nadie que no fuera de la familia se le permitió venir a la boda, pero para la recepción ella había invitado a todos sus amigos.

-" Está bien Kiba- kun, gracias por venir a decirme. Te voy a extrañar el día de mañana." -Ella dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Él sonrió y caminó de vuelta a ella, ayudando a levantarse de su posición , luego procedió a darle un abrazo.

-"Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo Hinata. Si él no te hace feliz, házmelo saber y lo voy a enderezar a cabo para ti "- Le dijo antes de la había amado la mayor parte de su vida; él todavía no la dejaba de querer, pero en lo más profundo de su corazón decidió que era hora de avanzar.

-"Heh , me tengo que ir... yo ya estoy tarde y no podré escuchar los planes de mi equipo. ¡Luego nos vemos Hinata y recuerda lo que te he dicho! " -Gritó cuando se alejaba con Akamaru .

Hinata se mantuvo de pie y agitaba su mano un adiós, mientras Neji todavía permanecía sentado, con los brazos cruzados y muy molesto por haber sido ignorado tan rudamente durante tanto tiempo. Hinata retornaba a mirar hacia atrás hacia el rostro de Neji, pero para su sorpresa de él, ella en lugar de ser vacilante e insegura, reía.

Ella le miró y rió un poco más, él esperaba al igual que un niño pequeño molesto. El sonido de su risa hizo que en Neji desaparezca la ira. Él le sonrió lentamente a Hinata. Él no podía hacer nada, a él le gustaba verla feliz y sonriendo.

.-.-.-

Caminando de regreso a casa, Neji le hizo finalmente la pregunta que Hinata esperaba que no le pidiera.

-"Por lo tanto ¿puede explicarme la razón por la que estaba en mi habitación ...anoche?"

Ella tropezó ligeramente, no estaba segura de qué decir. Hinata en realidad no quería decirle que era porque lo había extrañado tanto, que dormía en su cama más tranquila que en su propia cama. Ella estaba planeando decirle que estaba en su habitación porque había llegado a casa tan agotada por el entrenamiento que no se dio cuenta que esa no era su habitación, pero Neji era un detector de mentiras humano . _¿Que le digo?_

-"¿Estás pensando cómo responderme?" -Él le preguntó.

Temblando ella en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta que se había detenido para reflexionar sobre su respuesta.

-"Yo ... yo ... bueno, uumm ... verás ..."- comenzó , tratando de pensar en algo rápido.

-"Olvídalo." -Le dijo el castaño.

En realidad él no necesitaba saber y si lo que formuló era incómodo para Hinata, él no quería que se sienta así. Ella miró hacia el suelo; loca en sí misma por no ser capaz de darle una respuesta tan simple.

-"Yo ... yo espero que no te arrepientas de casarte conmigo." -Susurró.

Neji dio un paso más cerca de ella y puso suavemente su mano debajo de su mentón y movió su cabeza para que él pudiera mirarla a los ojos.

-"¡Yo nunca voy arrepentirme, Hinata. Nunca." - Le dijo suavemente, moviendo su rostro y acercándolo lentamente al suyo, dándole tiempo suficiente a ella para alejarse. Su mano acariciaba el cuello de ella y él fue encantado cuando Hinata cerró los ojos para aceptar su beso. Él estuvo rondando en sus labios durante unos instantes _No podía creer que la iba a besar_...

-"¡Hinata-sama, Neji-san, estoy tan contento de que estén de vuelta!" -un siervo Hyuga exclamó.

Hinata abrió lo ojos y se apresuró para alejarse de Neji y mantener un distancia entre él y ella, ambos estaban algo perturbados, aunque Hinata estaba llena de vergüenza debido a Neji.

-"¡Oh, yo ... uhh yo espero no estar interrumpiendo _nada_ Hinata-sama, Neji- san. Pero… todavía hay muchas cosas que se tienen que preparar para el día de mañana." El siervo habló una vez más.

Neji suspiró: _Supongo que si quiero hacer NADA con Hinata, tendré que esperar hasta mañana._ Él se sonrojó en el pensamiento de lo que iba ha ocurrir mañana en la noche, su noche de bodas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hanabi sentía un cierto déjà vu mirando a su hermana mayor que caminaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás a través de su habitación, esperando hasta que se le llamara para la ceremonia.

Hinata llevaba una hermoso kimono de boda tradicional, su velo con representaciones de dos grúas; ambas fueron los más azul oscuro posible, lo que pudo haber sido confundido como negro. Y mientras la escena era similar, Hinata estaba mucho más angustiada que la última vez, ahora parecía más pensativa que cualquier otra cosa.

-"¿Qué estás pensando?" - Hanabi preguntó, interesada en lo que estaba sucediendo a través de la mente de su hermana en ese momento. Hinata detenida en su ritmo y en la palabra, una pequeña mueca estropeaba su encantador rostro.

-"Yo ..yo me estoy preguntando si lo amo a él o no." -Ella respondió.

-"¿Quién?"

-"Neji."

-"¿Tú crees realmente que es fácil?" -Hanabi pidió a su hermana mayor, incrédula.

-"¿qué quieres decir con fácil? He estado trabajando en ello durante dos meses."- Exclamó Hinata.

-"Pero onee-chan, no se puede decir simplemente:'he decidido amar a Neji nii-san… Y ¿esperas realmente amarlo sobre la base de esa decisión?." -Hanabi regañó a su hermana.

-"¿Y quién eres tú… una experta en el amor?" -Hinata preguntó a su hermana algo incomoda y sorprendida por sus respuestas, Hanabi encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Sin embargo, eso es cierto." -Se escuchó una voz de mujer de más edad. Las hermanas voltearon para ver a la ex–sensei de Hinata en la puerta.

-"No te empujes en la emoción, Hinata, porque todo lo que vas hacer es convencerte a ti misma que estás enamorada cuando no lo estás. Y más tarde eso se volverá contra ti. Pero... no luches, ya sea la emoción. No tengas miedo de amar, aleja las dudas y los miedos. Además tú y Neji ... ustedes tienen un cierto vínculo. "

Hinata miraba a Kurenai con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella caminó rápidamente a lo largo de la habitación y abrazó a la mujer que era lo más parecido a una madre, con la que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida acompañándola y dándole consejos. Ella se tiró a los brazos de su sensei, necesitaba de un abrazo.

-"Yo cuido de él …mucho. Y -y a veces… siento algo más, pero no sé si es amor y si es así, de qué tipo. " -Ella confesó y esperaba a Kurenai para que le diera un consejo.

-"Sólo tú puedes averiguar lo que sientes, Hinata. Todavía te tardarás algún tiempo, pero la respuesta vendrá. Sé paciente. " - Su maestra y amiga le respondió.

-"Eso no es una de las virtudes de Hinata." -Hanabi declaró con una sonrisa.

-"Hanabi-chan , pero creo que estamos hablando de ti misma." -Hinata dijo con una carcajada.

-"Sea lo que sea." -Hanabi dijo cruzando sus brazos, pero había un brillo en sus ojos.

Un sirviente luego vino a decirles que todo estaba a punto de comenzar. Ambas mujeres abrazaron a Hinata rápidamente antes de retirarse. Hinata se quedó con sus propios pensamientos. Y ella no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en su compromiso con Neji. Cerró los ojos y obligándose a pensar en los sucesos del día anterior. Pensar en el buen momento que sostuvo con él, de que por poco le da un beso; se sonrojó al tener ese pensamiento.

-"¿Hinata-sama?" -el siervo preguntó, temblando Hinata en sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente antes de caminar hacia su destino.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Neji parado, en espera de su novia, convenciéndose así mismo que no estaba nervioso_. ¿Ella nunca se arrepentiría de casarse conmigo?_ Fue el principal pensamiento corriendo a través de su cabeza.

Tratando de distraerse a sí mismo miró hacia abajo en el color negro que llevaba su kimono, sin duda, el mejor que había usado en toda su vida. El conjunto era un kimono negro; la única decoración era una imagen de grúas en pleno vuelo que estaba también en el diseño del velo de Hinata, excepto el color,era una luz de color grisáceo. Como si convocado por sus pensamientos, divisó a Hinata. Por un momento su mundo fue atenuado, fue todo lo que sus ojos vieron. _Ella estaba muy hermosa  
_  
Hinata lo miró más fuerte, valiente, diferente a la vez de cuando fueron comprometidos. En pocas palabras su mirada era muy parecida a la de su padre, ella se dirigía hacia él, pero una vez que llegó frente a su persona sus ojos volvieron a ser suaves y cálidos, regalándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas, lo que casi hace que él se derritiera.

Neji no podía recordar gran parte de la ceremonia; estaba ocupado centrándose en la mujer junto a él. Había recordado que estaba inclinado sobre sus rodillas ante el monje, bebiendo el vino, y el monje que agitaba algo en sus manos en torno a la pronunciación de marido y mujer.

En la boda, a la familia sólo se le permitió asistir, pero para la recepción sus amigos estaban invitados.

A lo largo de la recepción Neji se mantenía mirando de reojo a Hinata. Todavía no podía creer que ella era **¡su esposa!** La mujer que amó era finalmente suya, y legalmente…, se recordó a sí mismo: _que todavía tenía que ganarse su corazón. Pero… después de ayer, tal vez no sería tan difícil como se pensó en un principio_. Por último, con la comida más, ellos iban a ser la primera pareja del baile. Neji acompañado de su esposa a la pista de baile celebró su cercanía , se dejaron llevar lentamente por la música. Estaban en medio de la canción cuando se escuchó a alguien que empezaba a tocar en su vaso con un cubierto. Pronto todo el mundo hizo silencio y pararon de bailar; lo que querían era que la pareja compartiera su primer beso. El rostro de Hinata se convirtió en rojo, Neji acercó suavemente su rostro a la de ella.

-"Está bien Hinata, confía en mí." Le susurró a ella acariciando su mejilla al igual que la última vez, él le tocó su frente moviendo el cabello de ella. Estaba a punto de besar su mejilla, como hizo en su compromiso, pero Neji se congeló cuando sintió la mano de Hinata que acariciaba su rostro. Él sentía que le acariciaba mientras que ella estaba parándose de puntillas para cepillar sus labios con los de él.

Su corazón empujado contra sus costillas, como él sentía la caricia de sus labios. Ella tiró un poco atrás sólo para que él la siguiera. Él le besó suavemente, como si pidiera su permiso. Cuando ésta respondió sus labios se aferraron a los suyos, él gimió suavemente y quería profundizar el beso. Su lengua chocó contra las comisuras de sus labios; ella en un gesto sensual le dio una oportunidad de explorar su boca. Su lengua acariciaba y ella acarició la suya, haciéndose temblar con su deseo de ser reconocidos. Neji se separó del beso para tomar un poco de aire, volviendo a sus sentidos se dieron cuenta de que aún estaban en medio de la pista de baile. Poco a poco las parejas empezaron a unirse a ellos y pronto sus amigos le rodearon, felicitándolos de nuevo.

-"Además," Tenten dijo "supongo que quisieran guardar algunas cosas para esta noche."- Dijo dando codazos a Neji y Hinata estaba roja de nuevo. Hinata estaba tan avergonzada y se seguía tratando de calmar a su corazón que latía tan rápido que casi no vio a un cierto joven en la parte trasera de la sala. Cuando lo hizo él le hizo un gesto en silencio para que se reuniese con él fuera. Hinata asintió con la cabeza ligeramente cuando sintió que alguien le tocó el hombro.

-"¿En que piensas Hinata?" -Tenten preguntó expectante.

-"No, no pienso nada…Lo siento. "

-"¿No importa si yo bailo con tu esposito?" Tenten preguntaba con una carcajada.

-"Ahora vamos aquí Tenten ..." Neji comenzó antes que Hinata se alejara.

-"Por supuesto que no me importa. Neji, Tenten, sigan adelante. Estaba en camino a tomar un poco de aire fresco." Respondió Hinata mirando a otro sitio y luego se alejó. Neji miraba a Hinata de espalda con cierta intriga antes de que Tenten le arrastrara más allá y le pida "Al menos un baile".

Cuando finalmente Hinata estaba fuera, vio al joven que la esperaba debajo de un árbol a unos veinte metros de distancia. Ella caminó lentamente hacia él y se detuvo a pocos metros delante del joven. Ella no pudo buscar sus ojos y mirarlo, por lo que sus ojos se establecieron por su pecho.

-"Naruto-kun."

-"Hinata."

Silencio….

-"¿Q-qué es lo que querías?" Hinata preguntó.

Naruto tomó suavemente su mentón y levantó su cara para que él pueda verla a los ojos.

-"¿Cómo estás?" - le preguntó suavemente mientras que él llevó su mano a un lado. Ella sonrió lentamente como mientras miraba sus ojos azules, los ojos que perseguían sus sueños en la mayor parte de su vida... hasta hace poco.

-"Yo estoy bien."- Ella le dijo honestamente.

-"¿Estás segura?" Le preguntó, buscando en sus ojos para ver si ella estaba diciendo la verdad. Hinata llevó su mano hasta su mejilla y sonrió con gusto a él.

-"Muchas gracias por cuidar de mí Naruto-kun, pero yo estoy bien ahora. Tú serás siempre una parte importante de mi pasado. Tú me ayudaste a convertirme en la mujer que soy, hoy en día... Yo nunca le llamaría "tonto amor", porque yo realmente te amé. Pero... lo dejé de hacer el momento en que te dejé ir." Naruto la tiró en sus brazos y le abrazó fuertemente.

-"¿Tú ves? Tú eres fuerte. Siempre he creído que lo eras... Siempre." Él susurró en su oído antes de dejar de abrazarla.

-"¿Supongo que ahora sientes amor por Neji?" -La sonrisa de Hinata desapareció, y sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas.

-"... Yo no sé aún. Pero, quiero... él se merece." -Ella dijo suavemente, Naruto acariciándole delicadamente del brazo.

-"Sólo en caso si él te ama, no por ser solamente su esposa ¿Comprendes?" -Le dijo con firmeza, Hinata sonrió.

-"Debo regresar Naruto-kun... Gracias por todo." Ella se volteó y lo dejó atrás.

* * *

Bueno así es lo que sucedió. A los que están leyendo este ficc por primera vez, **gracias. (dejen reviews XD)**

Y para los que esperaban el lemon no se preocupen que habrá pero eso será en el siguiente capítulo, ...pero tenía que mencionar la boda antes…

**AGRADEZCO los reviews . **


	7. Un noche

**ADEVERTENCIA:** Este **capitulo contiene Lemon**,y que yo indicaré el comienzo de este en la lectura .

* * *

**-"diálogos"**

_**Pensamientos**_

**Capítulo 7: Una Noche  
**

_-"Muchas gracias por cuidar de mí Naruto-kun, pero yo estoy bien ahora. Tú serás siempre una parte importante de mi pasado. Tú me ayudaste a convertirme en la mujer que soy, hoy en día... Yo nunca le llamaría "tonto amor", porque yo realmente te amé. Pero... lo dejé de hacer el momento en que te dejé ir." Naruto la tiró en sus brazos y le abrazó fuertemente._

_-"¿Tú ves? Tú eres fuerte. Siempre he creído que lo eras... Siempre." Él susurró en su oído antes de dejar de abrazarla._

_-"¿Supongo que ahora sientes amor por Neji?" -La sonrisa de Hinata desapareció, y sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas._

_-"... Yo no sé aún. Pero, quiero... él se merece." -Ella dijo suavemente, Naruto acariciándole delicadamente del brazo._

_-"Sólo en caso si él te ama, no por ser solamente su esposa ¿Comprendes?" -Le dijo con firmeza, Hinata sonrió._

_-"Debo regresar Naruto-kun... Gracias por todo." Ella se volteó y lo dejó atrás._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ya devuelta en la fiesta Hinata encontró a su marido sentado solo en una esquina mirando a las parejas de baile. Ella se acercó a su lado y colocó su mano ligeramente sobre su hombro, sonriendo hacia abajo en él.

-"¿Neji?" -Ella le preguntó, también así misma se cuestionaba por qué él estaba allí solo y no con sus amigos disfrutando de la fiesta.

Hinata se sorprendió cuando él encogió su hombro alejándose de la mano de ella y giró a mirarla para luego volver a girar y ver al frente nuevamente.

-"¿La estás pasando bien, Hinata?" - Neji preguntó con una voz fría. Hinata lo observó algo confundida.

-"Sí, sí." - Ella respondió.

-"Yo apostaba." Le dijo, fríamente antes de levantarse y alejarse de ella sin dirigirle la mirada ni una vez.

El resto de la noche él no hablaría con ella, cuando les tocó bailar él no la miraba y cuando la multitud gritaba sus nombres, pedían algún beso, él simplemente lo ignoraba. Al final de la noche el estado de ánimo FELIZ de Hinata desapareció completamente y en su lugar ella sintió como el llanto quería salir a relucir. Él no le diría nada, no le permitiría saber que estaba mal.

Momentos después de la recepción los novios tenían que hacer su retirada.

Hinata y Neji fueron escoltados a un chalet en el bosque a pocas millas del recinto, pero aun en propiedad Hyuga. Ambos pasarían dos semanas para su luna de miel. El chalet era pequeño, diseñado para una pareja casada sin hijos o una sola persona pues el lugar sólo contaba con un dormitorio, un cuarto de baño, una pequeña cocina y sala de estar.

Una vez que los sirvientes les habían ayudado a quitarse la mayoría de las capas internas de sus kimonos; su yukata, básicamente sólo una bata blanca de seda, que habían dejado.

Hinata y Neji se reunieron por primera vez como marido y mujer. Ninguno de ellos se miró o dijo nada durante varios momentos. Hinata empezó a mirar con indecisión hacia Neji, sólo para encontrar que él la miraba severamente.

-"Buenas noches Hinata." Finalmente dijo que con su fría voz y se dirigió a salir de su dormitorio.

-"¡Espera!" Hinata gritó, mientras se acercó con pasos apresurados hacia él. Él dejó de caminar, pero le siguió dando la espalda a ella.

-"¿Neji... no me dirás qué es lo que está mal? Tú actúas... como si me odiaras. ... tú no me miras, no hablarás conmigo. ¿No me dirás qué ha sucedido?"

Hinata pidió, estaba por echarse a llorar, las lágrimas estaban formándose en sus ojos. _Todo estaba bien…todo iba bien y ahora..._ Neji estaba allí parado en silencio, y justo cuando Hinata pensó que él no iba a contestar, éste le habló.

-"¿Hinata...no pudiste esperar?" -Le preguntó sin girar en su posición. Hinata tembló en la ira de su voz. La última vez que sintió esa ira hacia ella fue cuando lucharon entre sí en el examen Chunnin.

-"¡¿No pudiste esperar ni tres horas después de casados para verte con tu amante? "- Le preguntó amargamente. Hinata jadeó, sacudida por lo que él dijo_. ¿Amante?.¿De qué esta hablando él?.¿Tres horas?... ¡Oh, no!_

-"¿Naruto-kun?" - Ella habló.-"¿Estás hablando de él?"

Neji sintió dolor al escuchar aquel nombre 'Naruto', el deslizó la puerta y la abrió, luego dio un paso para salir. _Para salir de ella, su amor, sus esperanzas, sus sueños_. Cuando de repente Hinata se lanzó hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él y enterrando su cara en su espalda. Neji se detuvo y cerró los ojos, sentía un dolor; ser abrazado por ella fue estar en el cielo... pero ahora era un verdadero infierno. Hinata lo abrazó más fuerte para evitar que se aleje y movió la cabeza hacia un lado para que él pudiera escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-"Así que nos viste, pero no… nos escuchaste." -Ella le susurró.

¿_Ella se burlaba?_; Él no quiso escucharlos, él no quería escucharla. Él movió los brazos de ella hacia arriba para liberarse, pero ella solo lo abrazó más.

-"Él no me ama." -Ella dijo, pero él seguía tratando de salir de su abrazo.

-"Neji... Yo no lo amo." - Hinata le confesó. Él se congeló; ella aflojó sus brazos, y él giró en ellos. Ambos estaban frente el uno del otro. Ella todavía lo abrazaba. ¿Él podía ver su sonrojo debido a su proximidad; él se atrevería a mirarla por última vez?

-"¿Me podrías mirar a los ojos y decírmelo Hinata?" - Él le preguntó muy suave. Ella sabía lo que significó realmente; Neji era un detector de mentiras humano y ella era la peor mentirosa. Pero ella sonrió y se encontró con los ojos de él; ella no mentía.

-"Yo no siento amor por él Neji. Él es mi pasado, pero tú... Neji ... eres mi futuro. Yo... no puedo decir que te amo, pero quiero, estoy dispuesta a intentar, si tú me puedes esperar."- Ella le dijo, acariciando tiernamente su mejilla. Él cerró los ojos y girando su cara dio un fino beso a la mano que le acariciaba. Neji se volvió a mirarla.

-"Por tu amor Hinata, yo estaría dispuesto a esperar por toda la eternidad."

….**(De aquí en adelante la escena del Lemon)**….

El labio inferior de Hinata tembló cuando las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. Y por segunda vez en esa noche, ella lo besó. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras que él envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, acercándola más hacia él. Neji mordió suavemente los labios inferiores de ella y sus rodillas temblaron. Su lengua acariciaba sus labios pidiendo entrada en silencio, que ella de buena gana le dio. Y cuando su lengua tocó la suya, ella tembló y sentió la piel de gallina a lo largo de sus brazos y la parte posterior de su cuello. Sus besos la estaban mareando, pero _¡… cómo se sentía tan bien…!.  
_  
Hinata hizo un pequeño sonido en la parte posterior de su garganta cuando sus labios dejaron los suyos, pero gimió suavemente cuando sintió sus labios calientes en su cuello. Sus ojos revertidos, mientras giró su cabeza para darle un mejor acceso. Ella sentía tanto calor y parecía que no podía recobrar el aliento.

Neji no podía creer que eso estaba ocurriendo. _¡Hinata estaba en sus brazos gimiendo de placer con sus besos!_ Él continuo prodigando el cuello con sus labios y lengua, una de sus manos se trasladó lentamente a su lado y acarició suavemente a un lado de su pecho. Él esperó, dando tiempo para apartar su mano si ella quería detenerlo. Pero cuando ella no hizo ningún movimiento, él acarició el pecho llenando su mano. Él mordió suavemente su cuello mientras su pulgar cepillaba su seno encima de la tela, oyendo un agudo grito de placer. Ella como lo quiso, y…cómo él la quería.

Ella podía sentir que en su cara crecía el color rojo con lo que él le estaba haciendo, pero eso se sentía demasiado maravilloso como para detenerlo. Él trajo de regreso sus labios a los de ella sintiendo la gran bienvenida de estos. Esta vez Hinata quería acariciar su lengua con la de él, ella lo sentía temblar en sus brazos y lo tomó como una buena señal.

Neji seguía con su pulgar cepillando el pecho de ella y parecía que eso la conducía aun estado de locura. Pero cuando él apretó y lo arroyó entre sus dedos, Hinata sentía una sacudida eléctrica que se trasladaba por toda su espalda; ella gimió y movió instintivamente sus caderas contra las de él. Hinata sentía una protuberancia en la parte inferior del abdomen, que incluso en su inocencia, ésta supo que era una evidencia de su deseo hacia ella.

Él dejo de acariciar sus pechos y empezó a caminar hacia delante, haciendo que ella retrocediera, hasta que se tropezó en la cama. Hinata se recostó sobre sus codos; sus rostros ya alejados, sus cuerpos no se tocaban más. Ella lo miraba a los ojos cuando comenzaba ha alejarse de él más. Él frunció el ceño. Pensando que ya no quería estar más cerca de él, pero cuando ella estuvo recostada totalmente en la cama, levantó sus brazos…pidiéndole silenciosamente que él la siga. Él obedeció inmediatamente, recostándose al lado de ella. Sus ojos vagaban por su bello rostro y terminaban en sus hinchados labios rosas. Labios que debían ser besados por él otra vez, cuando de repente vio que esos labios formaban una sonrisa, entonces su mirada se dirigió de nuevo a sus ojos.

-"¿Neji… tendré que ser yo la que siempre te bese?" - La Huyga preguntó con una sonrisa. Él le dio su respuesta besándola profundamente. Hinata llevó sus manos al cuello de Neji cuando lo besó de nuevo. Entonces la chica torpemente arrastró sus manos lentamente hacia sus hombros y atrevidamente sumergió sus manos dentro del yukata tocando algo de su trabajado tórax.

-"Tú estás ardiendo..." - Ella susurró entre sus besos. Él ardía, su cuerpo quemaba con su deseo hacia ella, Neji tenía que recordarse de hacerlo todo muy lento y suave. Él en su respuesta se movió para desatar la banda del yukata que ella llevaba, pero antes de abrirla él la miró de nuevo, pidiendo su permiso. Ella estuvo inquieta y tuvo un poco de miedo, pero su temor no la hizo ser tímida. Ésta llevó sus manos alrededor del cuello de éste y tiró de el acercando sus labios a sus oídos.

-"Puedes seguir." Le susurró a él, su cara roja, con la audacia de sus palabras. Neji giró la cabeza a ella y la besó tiernamente mientras tiraba el yukata de su cuerpo con mucho cuidado y lo más suave posible, disfrutando del momento. De repente él paró su acto y se quedó observándola, ella quiso inmediatamente cubrirse, estaba avergonzada. Pero cuando ella vio a la mirada en sus ojos, resistió ese impulso. Hinata vio admiración y asombro en aquellos ojos, así como un incendio que respondió a su cuerpo. Los ojos de Neji volvieron a los de Hinata.

-" Eres tan hermosa."- Él le dijo antes de besar su cuello y moviéndose lentamente hacia sus pechos. Hinata cerró sus ojos y enterró sus manos en su cabello largo y dejando que la sensación la tomará. Los labios de Neji se desplazaban en un sendero caliente hacia sus pechos, cada vez más se acercaba a ellos. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que él iba a hacer, se asustó.

-"Neji, no creo que..." fue todo lo ella dijo antes de que éste capturara uno de sus senos con su boca y comenzara a succionar suavemente. Ella suspiró profundamente y su nombre salía de sus labios mientras arqueaba su cuerpo. Él amó oírla decir su nombre de esa manera. Así que continuó el mismo acto y lamiendo su pecho mientras que apretaba y arrollaba suavemente el otro con su mano. Su corazón latía más rápido y ella jadeaba retorciéndose por debajo de él.

La otra mano de Neji comenzó a vagar por su lado y fuera de su pierna. Ella sintió como aquella mano iba vagando y luego se dirigió hacia la naciente de su muslo, aquella mano hizo su paso hacia el interior. Hinata inmediatamente juntó sus piernas, avergonzada de que él tocara allí. Él trajo su rostro de nuevo hacia ella.

-"Hinata, por favor…no las juntes." - Le rogó suavemente en su oído.

-"... Neji yo estoy... Estoy asustada." confesó. Neji la miró de nuevo y acarició su mejilla con la mano que no estaba entre sus piernas.

-"Yo sé, no te preocupes, voy a ir poco a poco. Yo cuidaré de ti, no será tan malo." - Él le prometió.

Hinata asintió y lentamente relajó sus piernas, confiando en lo que le decía. Neji besó sus labios profundamente mientras su mano la exploró. Él tembló cuando sintió la humedad en su mano, uno de sus dedos se sumergió lentamente en ella mientras él empujó su lengua en su boca. Ella tembló en la respuesta y movió suavemente sus caderas contra la mano. Se trataba de una sensación extraña y maravillosa, de alguna manera emocionante y de miedo y exactamente lo que su cuerpo añoraba, todo al mismo tiempo.

Neji movió sus labios hacia a sus pechos, añadiendo un segundo y tercer dedo de su mano en ella. Hinata movió su cabeza inquietamente sobre la almohada, jadeando con el deseo y oyendo el rugido en sus orejas. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, tocando ligeramente su espalda. La sensación de los músculos que él tenía, ella ligeramente clavó su uñas en su espalda aún vestida con el yukata. Él sacudió y gimió profundo en su garganta.

Ella estaba tratando de contener el placer, aunque no lo sabía, pero cuando él hundió un poco más sus dedos en ella y succionó sus pechos, al mismo tiempo, ella ya no pensaba más. Hinta podría sentir la presión que crecía más y más en su parte inferior del abdomen, su respiración era difícil y cerró sus ojos firmemente contra aquella sensación. El pulgar de él encontró un pequeño botón de carne y cuando lo acarició y le ejerció presión, Hinata arqueó su cuerpo, en su intento de no perder el control de sí misma.

Neji podía sentir, su cuerpo de ella estaba gritando para una _liberación_, pero ella luchaba. Él trasladó su boca desde su pecho hacia su oído.

-"Hinata. No luches contra él, no tengas miedo. Estoy aquí, no voy a ninguna parte." Le susurró .

Sus palabras fueron tan dulces, tan amables, que le envió sobre el borde. De repente se arqueó en contra de él y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras que ella gritó en su placer. Ella sentía como que flotaba hacia abajo a la tierra, agotada. Neji la tenía tan cerca, el grito era un dulce susurro en su oído. Él nunca había sido tan feliz en su vida; sintió que todos sus sueños con ella se hacían realidad. Él le besó dulcemente y le sonrió . Ella sonrió de nuevo a él; ¿Neji sabía que le podía hacer sentir de esa manera? 

_Por alguna razón me siento tan segura en sus brazos, él es tan fuerte, y me sostiene tan suavemente como si yo me fuera a romper._

-"Neji... Qué fue lo que sentí..." -ella se sentía aturdida, pero al mismo tiempo regresó a sus sentidos, se había dado cuenta de que fue la única que estaba satisfecha." Yo quiero hacerte sentir de la misma manera como yo sentí."- dijo.

-"Tú...", él besó su hombro " ¿hacer?" Mientras sus dedos hacían círculos sobre su cadera.

-"Neji...", ella miró fijamente en él, la pasión regresaba a sus ojos " por favor."

¿Cómo podía él decirle que no, su ángel? Él sujetó alrededor de su cintura y, tiró de ella colocándola por encima de él. El rostro de ella se tiñó de un rojo brillante por estar en aquella posición tan expuesta, con sus piernas asentadas a cada lado de él. Ella le miraba a su mentón, demasiado avergonzada para mirarlo a los ojos.

-"Neji ... yo no sé cómo." Ella se quejó ¿cómo hacerle sentir a él lo que sintió, cuando ella nunca había hecho nada como esto antes? Pero todo lo que él hizo fue darle una sonrisa burlona, como si diciéndole "resuélvelo por ti misma". Hinata se mordió su labio inferior y vacilante le besó el cuello. Ella figuró, si eso le hizo sentir tan bien a ella, quizá él también sienta lo mismo... tenía razón.

Sus besos suaves y ligeros en su cuello, mientras las manos de ella vagaban libre de su mente. Pero ambas manos dudaron cuando ella llegó a percibir las tiras del yukata de Neji. Las manos de Hinata temblaban mientras desataba aquella ropa, de repente su mano fue atrapada por las manos de Neji, él la detenía. Ella lo miró confundida;¿él _no quiere esto?_ _¿Él no me quiere?_

-"Hinata... tú no tienes que... si no quieres..." Él le dijo a ella con una voz tensa.

Tenerla en esa posición, él la deseaba, pero él no quería que ella lamentara en algún momento hacer el amor, él no quería empujarla a hacerlo.

Hinata sería la primera en admitir que aún estaba asustada, todavía estaba avergonzada. Pero todavía se sentía culpable por ser la única que experimentara la satisfacción de su _liberación_. Podía escuchar como su corazón latía más rápido, también podía sentir como las manos de Neji temblaban. Ella cerró los ojos y tomó una respiración profunda, reuniendo valor. _No será tan malo, tenía miedo antes empezar, pero Neji me hizo sentir... _ella se sonrojó cuando pensó cómo le hizo sentir.

Hinata se soltó de las manos de él y se dirigió ha acostarse sobre su pecho. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, y él también hizo lo mismo. Puso su cabeza en su pecho y escuchó su corazón, el corazón de Neji latía tan rápido como el de ella. Hinata cerró los ojos y le besó su pecho. _Tal vez... tal vez él tenga miedo también_. Eso alivió a su pensamiento, el pensamiento de que Neji también sentía miedo de estar así tan íntimo como ella. Sonrió mientras continuaba besando su pecho.

Sus brazos regresaron a ella y comenzó a sentir su abdomen, tan fuerte, y que se movían difícilmente a causa de la respiración. Lentamente deslizó el yukata de Neji, pero se mantuvo lejos de una cierta zona que ella todavía no estaba lista en explorar aun.

Neji cerraba sus ojos y se mordía el interior de su mejilla, intentando detenerse a sí mismo de gemir. Pero sus toques fueron tan embriagadores, sus besos en su pecho le hacían difícil retener el aliento. Sus labios de ella cepillaban sus pectorales y con indecisión los lamió, al igual que él hizo con sus pechos de ella. Pero cuando la mano de ella avanzó más abajo, y tocó suavemente a él, aprendiendo su forma y envolver su mano alrededor de él, Neji apretó sus dientes, decidido a no hacer algún sonido. Hinata miró a Neji, vio cómo tenía la mandíbula apretada e inquieta.

-"¿Yo... Te estoy causando dolor?" Ella preguntó mientras trasladaba su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo a lo largo de su miembro endurecido. Neji tomó grandes tragos de aire y le contestó en una voz muy tensa y esforzada.

-"No"- logró decir.

-"¿L-lo…que hago te… gusta?" -Ella le preguntó con una pequeña voz. Hinata estaba avergonzada por tocarle esa zona, pero si él sentía lo que ella había sentido algunos momentos antes, entonces ella continuaría.

Neji tomó unos pocos momentos para responder a su pesar.

-"Sí." Logró responder.

Él sentía que su corazón latía mil veces por minuto y su respiración ser superficial y rápida. Neji no podría parecer pensar, su mente estaba llena de las sensaciones de las manos que lo acariciaban. Pero después de unos momentos más sus manos capturaron nuevamente las manos de ella, haciendo su parada. Él sentía cerca de su punto de ruptura, si él no estaría en ella pronto, él se deshonraría _liberándose_ en su mano.

-"¿Neji?" - Hinata preguntó; ¿_Por qué él querría que pare si le gustaba?_ Pero ella no tuvo tiempo de pensar más pues él rodó sobre su espalda colocándola nuevamente debajo de él y se asentó entre sus piernas, en lugar de al lado de ella. Él le besó profundamente y muy apasionadamente, mientras sus manos hicieron un trabajo rápido en el cuerpo de Hinata. Y una vez más ella jadeaba al sentir tanto placer. Neji bajo su mano, acariciando sus pliegues rosa, resumiendo su apertura; ella estaba húmeda para él.

-"Neji... por favor..., por favor." Ella mendigó, no sabiendo lo que ella estaba pidiendo. Él no necesitó ningún pedido más, le besó su cuello, mientras capturaba las caderas de ella.

Él entró lentamente en ella, tratando de hacerle sentir dolor lo menos posible; trató desesperadamente de pensar en algo más que las sensaciones le hacían percibir, pero resultó ser muy difícil. Ella era tan apretada, húmeda y caliente... y el cielo.

Neji podía empezar a sentirla tensa y tratando de retener el dolor, entonces él acarició suavemente su mejilla, mientras le susurraba que todo iba a estar bien. Ella asintió, depositando su confianza en él; Hinata se mordió el labio al sentir aquel dolor, tomando aliento retrocedió un poco. Aunque ella se sentía estirada y todavía un poco asustada, pero el aliento de él en su cuello hizo de que necesitara más. Estaba asustada y confundida en cuanto a sus sentimientos que para él habían cambiado; ella quiso darle tanto placer como él le daba. Pero Neji no movía y parecía estar teniendo problemas para respirar. Hinata comenzó a preocuparse de que no lo satisfizo mucho.

-"¿Neji?" ella susurró su nombre, dejándolo escuchar el temor en su voz.

-"Está bien Hinata. Sólo no te muevas... sólo quiero... ah, maldición se movió! ... "

Hinata se había movido ligeramente, entonces jadeó, sorprendida por la increíble sensación que el movimiento causó. Una ráfaga de placer crudo corrió por todo su cuerpo de manera intensa, que ella gritó. Ella trató de mentir perfectamente todavía, pero podría sentir un fuego dentro de ella y cuando se movió otra vez el placer se intensificó.

Neji gimió en la reacción. Estaba totalmente dentro de ella, y aún así trató de controlar la fuerte demanda de lo que necesitaba su cuerpo. Pero cuando el instinto hizo que ella moviera las caderas sensualmente contra él, todas sus buenas intenciones se fueron en llamas. Él se retiró lentamente, y luego se hundió profundo dentro de ella otra vez.

Ella pensaba que eso era lo más increíblemente y maravilloso que había hecho. Guiada por su instinto y estimulada por la lujuria, Hinata moldeó sus caderas en él, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y comenzó a emparejar sus movimientos. Ella llevó a Neji agonías del deseo tomándolo fuertemente de su espalda, él determinó asegurar su punto culminante antes que el suyo propio. Neji comenzó a acelerar empujes profundos, rodeando las caderas con Hinata que imitaba sus movimientos.

Hinata podía sentir una naturaleza salvaje en ella, corriendo a través de sus venas, a través de su cuerpo. Su cabeza movió de forma irregular sobre la almohada, la dulce sensación de anhelo era casi insoportable, como él se zambullía en ella una y otra vez…y entonces Hinata sintió como algo dentro de ella estallaba, haciendo gemir su nombre. "Neji…"

Los empuje de Neji en ella cada vez se hicieron más cortos y rápidos, se emparejaban con los espasmos de su agitación y tirando de él. En el instante en que ellos bajaron Neji envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor de Hinata y enterró su rostro en su cabello para percibir su dulce olor, mientras el estaba dentro de ella completamente. Segundos después él explotó en un mundo de placer animal mientras el acariciaba las caderas de ella, perdido en un mundo brillante de girar, el deseo saciado, vertiéndose en ella. Neji se sorprendió cuando el gemido que escuchó fue el suyo. Su cuerpo se agitaba convulsivamente una y otra vez, y ella agarrada de él, Hinata cerca de su mejilla de él respiraba difícilmente, su corazón latía más rápido con ella, la fusión de su vida en ella.

Cuando ambos finalmente pudieron recobrar el aliento, y el regreso de la fuerza a sus extremidades, Neji envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras Hinata alrededor de su cuello, teniéndolo con ella, él no estaba listo todavía para retirarse de ella. Por unos instantes estaban en silencio, sus mentes todavía llenas con el éxtasis que habían experimentado ambos. Entonces Hinata levantó su cabeza del pecho de Neji y lo miró con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

-"Yo no sabía... cuando tú... y luego... yo no sabía que podíamos hacer lo que hicimos..." - tuvo dificultad para hablar. Él le dio una sonrisa suave a ella, y Hinata nuevamente acerco su cabeza a él para darle un beso.

-"... ¿... Te gustó?" - ella le preguntó suavemente, sus emociones brillaban en sus ojos. Él le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

-"Eres un sueño Hinata, un maravilloso sueño." Le dijo.

**(Fin del lemon)**

Ella sonrió enormemente, y él que podía sentir que su corazón todavía latía rápido. Hinata inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo en el pecho de él para escuchar sus latidos, ella sintió mucha alegría al sentirlos.

-"Tengo un poco de sueño…." Dijo mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

-"Entonces duerme Hinata." Él le contestó, besando la parte superior de su cabeza.

-"¿Tú no me dejarás?" Pregunta medio dormida, apenas sabiendo lo que estaba diciendo.

-"Yo nunca te dejaré." Él respondió y eso fue lo último que ella oyó antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	8. Luna de miel y una noticia

**-"diálogos"**

_**Pensamientos**_

**Capítulo 8 : Luna de miel y una noticia**

_Ella sonrió enormemente, y él que podía sentir que su corazón todavía latía rápido. Hinata inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo en el pecho de él para escuchar sus latidos, ella sintió mucha alegría al sentirlos._

_-"Tengo un poco de sueño…." Dijo mientras sus ojos se cerraban._

_-"Entonces duerme Hinata." Él le contestó, besando la parte superior de su cabeza._

_-"¿Tú no me dejarás?" Pregunta medio dormida, apenas sabiendo lo que estaba diciendo._

_-"Yo nunca te dejaré." Él respondió y eso fue lo último que ella oyó antes de quedarse profundamente dormida._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lo primero que Neji tuvo conocimiento fue una sensación de alegría. Había pocas veces, él consideró que jamás, poder recordar despertar con ese sentimiento. La próxima cosa de la que tuvo conocimiento fue de un peso en el pecho y dedos frotando suavemente su pelo y un masaje a su cuero cabelludo. Él abrió sus ojos y se encontró con un par similares a los suyos. Hinata yacía todavía sobre su pecho y le sonrió con gusto a él. En caso de que él viviera un centenar de años. Nunca celebraría tanto como ese día el milagro de despertar en la mañana y encontrarse con sus brazos y con su bella sonrisa amable. Él levantó la cabeza y le besó suave y dulcemente.

-"Buenos días."- Le dijo, volviendo a recostar su cabeza a la almohada. Pero en lugar de responder de inmediato, ella miró a los vendajes que aún él mantenía alrededor de su cabeza para ocultar el sello de la maldición. Hinata se ayudó a levantarse un poquito con una mano y con la otra procedió a desenvolver las vendas. Cuando terminó, dejó las vendas en una pequeña pila muy cerca de ellos. Miró y tocó suavemente el odiado sello, la misma cosa que los obligó a distanciarse hace años. Hinata inclinó la cabeza y la besó dulcemente, tratando de decir a Neji que aunque ella tal vez no lo ame, ella lo aceptó... todo de él.

-"Buenos días." Ella finalmente respondió.

Neji la miró con todo el amor que tenía hacia ella. Hinata era tan amorosa, tan amable y dulce, sin rencores, ni odio. Él llevó su mano hacia el cabello de su esposa y lo acarició, y ella podría sentir que el corazón de él latía muy rápido.

-"Te amo."- Él le confesó, tan suavemente que ella casi no lo escuchó; pero Hinata lo hizo. Su sonrisa creció cálida y las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. Ella giró su cabeza y colocó suavemente un beso en la mano que le acariciaba.

-"Yo sé. Pero Neji... Yo no merezco tu amor." - Le dijo, lo que hizo que él se sorprendiera - "No soy fuerte como Ten Ten, no soy hermosa como Ino, no soy inteligente como Sakura. Y tan pronto como oí de nuestro compromiso, yo me volví en tu contra.¡ Ay! Neji ¡¿cómo puedes amar a alguien como yo? "-ella lloraba en su pecho, se avergonzaba de sí misma.

Neji envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y le acercó más a él. Cuando ya estaba calmada, él tomó una respiración profunda. Ella estaba a punto de quebrar su corazón de él. Neji tomo una de sus manos y la acarició.

_Ella cómo puede decir que no es fuerte, cuando siempre demuestra lo contrario; cómo puede decir que nos es hermosa si es considerada una de las mujeres más hermosas de Konoha y para mí del mundo…_

-"¿Sabía que la primera vez que te vi, pensé que eras linda?"- Le preguntó en voz alta, lo que hizo que ella se sorprendiera. "¿Y la primera vez que me dijeron que tenía que protegerte, yo estaba feliz?…Porque significó que se me permitió estar cerca de ti, estar contigo. "

Hinata levantó la cabeza para mirar a Neji. _¿Él miente?.¿Es que dice eso para hacerme sentir mejor?_ Pero cuando ella vio la sinceridad en sus pálidos ojos, supo que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-"Hinata, puedes pensar que no eres fuerte porque la gente siempre te derriba, pero tú siempre te levantas, demuestras que eres fuerte. Tú puedes pensar que no eres hermosa, pero no hay nada sobre esta Tierra que yo deseo más que a ti. Y es posible que no creas ser muy inteligente, pero te he visto negociar entre Hiashi-sama y Hanabi-sama para detener que se asesinen , y crear paz en ellos dos."

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas al escuchar esas palabras. Neji tomó una esquina de la sábana que los cubría a ellos, y limpió delicadamente sus lágrimas.

-"Pero tu sonrisa Hinata", continuó, "tu sonrisa... es como una estrella brillante que ilumina mi oscuro mundo, dándome siempre felicidad y esperanza." Le dijo justo antes de besar suavemente sus labios. Hinata lo abrazó acercándolo lo más que pudo a ella. No podía creer cuan dulces podrían ser sus palabras; ella quería decirle cuánto le tocaron sus palabras, pero no encontró palabras para expresarlo. Así que para el resto de la mañana Neji mostró cuánto la amaba.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No habían pasado más de cuatro días de la boda y hasta ahora las cosas habían ido todas bien. El sol destellante de la mañana anunciaba que debía ser cerca de las ocho y la mujer recién casada estaba todavía recostada en su cama, Neji ya hacía media hora que se había levantado muy silenciosamente, pero lo que Hinata desconocía era lo que él había decidido, siguiendo el consejo del anciano en demostrar su amor una vez más, se había propuesto la tarea de preparar el desayuno y llevárselo a la cama; además tenía como planes para ese día llevarla a cierto lugar muy especial.

- "Hinata, despierta… Hinata, es hora de levantase…" - le susurró al oído.

Ella dio una sonrisa entre sueños al escuchar aquellos susurros, sintiendo pequeñas cosquillas por el aliento tibio de él en su oreja, haciendo que ella abriera sus ojos y que se encontrara con unos ojos similares a los suyos.

-" Buenos días, Neji…" - Él la silenció con un beso suave.

-"Levántate. Te he preparado el desayuno, y déjame decirte que está muy bueno… ah… hoy te tengo una sorpresa, saldremos y te enseñaré un lugar muy especial." Su voz fue muy suave, dulce y seductora; lo cual hizo que Hinata se ponga algo nerviosa, este chico estaba despertando algo en ella.

-" Muy bien " respondió algo sorprendida por el acto de traer el desayuno a la cama.

.-.-.

Ya pasadas varias horas desde que Hinata y Neji se habían levantado de la cama, como recién casados estaban fuera de toda misión por dos semanas; Hinata se había encargado del regado las flores que tenían algunas masetas, dispersas por toda la casa, era un hábito que ella adoraba. Neji sentado en uno de los muebles observa a Hinata, admiraba su hermosura, su delirio por las flores; adoraba todo de esa mujer, su esposa, su vida, su mundo.

Ya casi cerca de las tres de la tarde Neji regresó de un pequeño paseo cerca de la casa.

-" Hinata ¿estás lista?"

-" Ahora salgo, me estoy cambiando…" gritó desde la alcoba. Luego de unos minutos, que para Neji fueron eternos, salió corriendo con un hermoso vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y que era de color celeste, el cual llevaba flores estampadas lilas en un tono suave . Estaba muy hermosa.

-" Hermosa…"- susurró inconscientemente. Regresando a la realidad dijo - " bueno, ahora quiero que cierres los ojos ¿puedo contar contigo?"

-" Sí, prometo que no miraré"

Neji la levantó entre sus brazos y comenzó a saltar entre las ramas de los árboles; si bien aquel lugar tan misterioso no estaba tan lejos de aquella casa, se encontraba en el bosque, dentro de los límites de territorio Hyuga.

Hinata toda la mañana se había preguntado cuál sería aquella sorpresa.

Neji saltaba entre árbol y árbol adentrándose más al bosque, hasta que llegó a un pequeño lugar. Dejó de saltar y llegó al suelo, aterrizando suave para no ser tan brusco con la mujer que llevaba en brazos. La dejó pararse no sin antes advertirle que mantuviera los ojos cerrados.

-"Todavía no los abras" - la hizo girar.

-" Bien ahora los puedes abrir" se lo dijo susurrándole en el oído.

El susurro en su oído le puso algo nerviosa, pero al abrir sus ojos los nervios quedaron olvidados, su ojos se ampliaron sorprendidos, la vista era simplemente _maravillosa_, era una pequeña laguna acompañada de hermosas flores y en especial margaritas, sus flores favoritas; el piso era verde, un hermoso pasto lo coloreaba; los árboles que rodeaban el lugar le daban un aspecto misterioso a la zona._ Es un lugar muy hermoso, maravilloso; me pregunto ¿cómo es que nunca lo vi?_

Neji observaba la sorpresa de Hinata, los ojos de ella brillaban por la emoción del momento…y el rostro de él se demostraba muy satisfecho por aquella reacción de su esposa.

-" Es muy hermoso… ¿Desde cuándo conoces este lugar?" Decía mientras se daba vueltas para visualizar mucho mejor el lugar y luego corría de un lugar a otro mirado como una pequeña niña que no podía dejar de explorar la zona, oliendo las flores y cortando unas cuantas.

-" Bien, cuando tenía quince años, había llegado de una misión y no estaba muy agotado, ya que la misión había sido muy fácil; estaba un poco aburrido, salí a caminar y empecé a explorar la zona, encontré el chalet en que estamos y luego llegué hasta aquí, me pareció un lugar tranquilo en el que podía pensar, reflexionar y a veces poder tomar un baño refrescante en la pequeña lagu… Nunca se lo enseñé a nadie" observó a Hinata, que le escuchaba muy atenta "¿te gusta?"

-" Sí… es realmente hermoso…y ¿por qué no le contaste a nadie de este lugar?"

-" Simplemente porque me gustaba disfrutarlo solo, lo utilizaba a veces como zona de entrenamiento, y como un refugio cuando me sentía molesto" Neji se acercó a Hinata lentamente y le envolvió en sus brazos " y … a demás por que…es contigo que ahora me siento en paz, tranquilo y pensé que te gustaría…"

Los ojos de Hinata brillaban por la emoción del momento, estaba encantada con el lugar.

-" Gracias Neji…es el mejor regalo de bodas que podría recibir de ti" le dijo y luego lo besó.

Neji amaba a esa mujer y se sorprendió por las gracias recibidas de aquella manera.

-" El mejor regalo que yo he podido recibir es el de tenerte a ti" Respondió dándole un beso en la frente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La pasada semana y media había sido una de las mejores de sus vidas. Fuera de la rigidez de la atmósfera del recinto Hyuga, ellos se sentían más libres de lo que nunca se habían sentido. Neji le consintió todos los deseos que ella tenía, y le mostró un lado de su personalidad a ella que ni él supo que había tenido. Hinata se maravilló y floreció bajo Neji, adorando su toque, agradecida que el le mostrara su lado romántico y amoroso. Mientras Hinata le mostró la forma de reír y jugar libremente.

La mayor parte de sus días lo pasaron en la cama jugando y adorándose, pero también abriéndose y aprendiendo acerca del otro, fortaleciendo sus lazos.

Pero ellos no gastaron todos sus días en el interior del pequeño chalet.

Para ellos la vida era perfecta...; incluso el clima era perfecto. Con el sol siempre brillante y unas pocas nubes para añadir decoración al cielo. A menudo tuvieron largas caminatas a lo largo de la orilla del río, de la mano y hablando.

Una vez cuando estaban caminando por la orilla del río, Hinata se soltó del brazo de Neji para caminar en el agua fresca. Hinata entonces giró la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa traviesa mientras levantó su pierna y pateó en su dirección, salpicándole agua eficazmente.

Neji la miró, sin expresión, cruzó sus brazos, y su ropa estaba mojada. Ella lo miró y comenzó a reír nerviosamente; él parecía un perrito que no quería mojarse. En un instante él se hizo cargo del río, inclinándose y salpicando con sus manos grandes cantidades de agua en ella. Hinata daba pequeños gritos mientras trataba de esquivar, pero se sorprendió todavía más cuando Neji corrió rápidamente hacia ella y le empezó a salpicar agua otra vez. Hinata estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, y se desplomó al suelo por la derrota. Neji se volvió a ella para reírse; ella se parecía a una gatita mojada.

De repente, su risa se detuvo cuando Hinata se lanzó hacia a él, lo que causó que Neji retrocediera e ir contra el suelo. Él se sorprendió por la actitud de ésta, pero rápidamente volvieron sus sensaciones cuando se percató que Hinata estaba encima de él, que sus piernas estaban alrededor de su cintura y que empujaba su cadera insistentemente contra él, mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba su pecho. Él gimió porque sintió su corazón repentinamente protestado en su pecho y que su respiración se hacía cada vez más rápida. Pero tan pronto como sus brazos alzaban hacia ella, tan pronto como sus manos se movían para tocarla, tan pronto su boca buscaba la suya para besarla; Hinata se levantó y se alejó, dejándolo con su deseo incumplido. Ella dejó de caminar unos pocos metros de él y volvió la cabeza, una sonrisa segura se cruzó en su cara.

-"Eso es lo que obtienes por salpicarme." Ella incitó. Neji gruñó, mientras se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella.

-"¡Tú no puedes decirme que no te afectó también!" -Él gritó.

Hinata solo sonrió y le daba una encantadora vista, pero fue sorprendida cuando la tomó de su mano y la acercó hacia él. Neji rápidamente derribó su caliente boca para devorar la suya mientras zambullía sus manos en su kimono y entre sus piernas, presionando su dedo contra ella. Su cuerpo tuvo una sacudida eléctrica y ella separó su boca, gimiendo su nombre. Él sonrió cuando él retiró su mano de entre sus piernas y luego comenzó a alejarse de ella.

-"¡Neji!" Ella jadeó, estaba tan sonrojada y con la respiración agitada.

-"La próxima vez no me dejes así Hinata." Le dijo cuando él se volvió a su rostro, con un sonrisa en su cara.

-"¿Es qué tú realmente vas a dejarme así?" -ella le preguntó, con pasión encendida y el anhelo de su cuerpo. La sonrisa dejó su rostro mientras él caminó de regreso a ella, sus brazos la envolvieron.

-"Te lo dije antes; yo nunca te dejaré. ", Le prometió, sellando su promesa con un acalorado beso.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Era el día anterior en el que su luna de miel fuera oficialmente terminada, El cabeza de Neji reposaba en entre los pechos de Hinata mientras dormía encima de ella en el sofá. Ellos estaban tan cerca, teniéndose el uno al otro, conteniéndose en sus brazos. Hinata que acariciaba el cabello largo de Neji, y éste de vez en cuando, plantando un dulce beso en su pecho.

-"¿Neji?" Hinata preguntó, para ver si él estaba despierto, o si se había quedado dormido en sus brazos.

-"¿Hhmm?"

-"... Yo no quiero volver." Ella confesó; una idea que le había estado molestando todo el día. Neji cerró los ojos y se hundió más en su posición, inhaló y suspiró el dulce aroma de ella. También él pensaba acerca del fin de su luna de miel. Ambos sabían que las cosas serían muy diferentes cuando ellos volverían.

-"A ninguno de los dos." Le dijo. "Pero trata de no pensar en ello."

Ella asintió y luego besó la parte superior de su cabeza. Entonces su mano alcanzó hasta el piso para recoger el control remoto de la televisión. Tal vez habría una película que pueda mantener ocupada su mente. Ella buscó entre los canales hasta que encontró que en uno de ellos estaba emitiendo una de sus películas preferidas, Una Caminata Para Rercordar. Dejó el control a un lado y se puso a mirar. Neji levantó la cabeza y la miraba incrédulo, _¿ella realmente espera ver esa película de niños? _Él se inclinó para recoger el control y lo apagó.

-"¡Oye, estaba mirando!"

Ella se quejó mientras trataba de obtener el control remoto de él. Pero Neji continuaba moviéndolo de ella fuera de su alcance. Hinata se movió, tratando de salir de debajo de él, pero Neji la sujetó herméticamente con su otro brazo y empezó a reír. Ella se detuvo y frunció el ceño, entonces de repente Hinata se levantó y arrastró a los dos enfrente del sofá. Ella se escapó rápidamente y tomó el control remoto, pero notó que Neji todavía la sujetaba de su cintura. Neji enrolló sus brazos de nuevo, se colocó encima de ella e intentó quitarle de nuevo el control remoto.

-"¡Neji¡.¡No! "- Hinata lloriqueaba mientras agitaba sus brazos alrededor tratando de esquivar su mano. Pero entonces Neji con su otra mano dirigiéndola más arriba de la cintura de ella empezó a ejercer cosquillas. Sus extremidades inmediatamente contraídas mientras ella gritaba de risa. Neji hizo una rápida zambullida en ella, mientras ésta trataba de empujar su mano, tratando desesperadamente de dejar de reír. Pero Neji siguió con las cosquillas, haciéndole olvidar del control remoto mientras reía y trataba de liberarse. Neji tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras oyó su risa y sus malos intentos para huir de él,

-"¡Neji!,¡Ah!,¡Hahahaha!,¡Neji!,¡ Para¡.¡Hahahaha! …¡Por favor! "-Gritaba, mientras soltaba la risa de nuevo. Sus súplicas le hicieron tambien reír a él mientras obedeció la solicitud, y tirando de ella encima de él una vez más.

-"Me encanta oírte reír." - Él susurró en su oído, mientras Hinata trataba de recobrar el aliento. Él levantó su cabeza para ver su rostro resplandeciente; su sonrisa nunca fue tan hermosa como tenía en ese momento. Una vez que ella recobró el aliento se inclinó hacia abajo y lo besó.

-"Tú también. Tú necesitas reírte más. "Ella le dijo antes de volver a besarlo.

Hinata no podría hacer nada, se sentía adicta a sus labios. El ambiente rápidamente se convirtió de juguetón a sensual, como ella se extendía sobre él. Él la besaba hambriento, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus caderas, forzando su conciencia de la excitación. De repente un golpe urgente vino de la puerta, destruyendo el momento. Ellos se levantaron para responder a el; se trataba de un hombre joven, un miembro de la casa de la Rama, jadeando por la falta de aliento.

-"Hinata-sama, Neji-sama, siento por molestarlos, pero… Hinata-sama... Hiashi-sama... él, él está muriendo. Usted debe venir rápidamente. "

* * *

Next...


	9. Tristeza y fuerza

**-"diálogos"**

_**Pensamientos**_

**Capítulo 9 : Tristeza y fuerza**

_-"Hinata-sama, Neji-sama, siento por molestarlos, pero… Hinata-sama... Hiashi-sama... él, él está muriendo. Usted debe venir rápidamente. "_

Unos momentos más tarde Neji y Hinata, junto con el criado, se apresuraban hacia la casa principal. El temor y la preocupación corrían a través de las venas de Hinata. Ella y su padre tal vez no habían tenido una relación muy cercana del todo y que él había sido más de una vez el causante de su llanto en muchas ocasiones, pero aún era su padre. Ella no podía estar resentida con él. Mientras que la única preocupación de Neji fue Hinata, no Hiashi.

-"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" Hinata pidió al criado mientras continuaban caminando.

-"Es su corazón, ha tenido una complicación. Él nunca dijo a nadie de ello. Nunca recibió alguna ayuda." Le dijo tranquilamente. A él no le importaba mucho la condición de Hiashi, pero sí de Hinata, desde que su relación con Neji mejoró, de algún modo se convirtió en la heroína de la casa de la rama. Se preocupaba demasiado por ella, quería lastimarla lo menos posible. Minutos más tarde, ella se apresuraba hacia el dormitorio de su padre para encontrarlo en cama. Hanabi estaba a su lado, alterada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"¡Otou-San!" Hinata lloró mientras corrió a su lado y se dejó caer de rodillas. Los ojos de Hiashi se cerraron y se podía ver que estaba teniendo un momento difícil en respirar. Hinata agarró su hombro y lo sacudió suavemente.

- "Otou-San, por favor." Ella pidió, podía sentir las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos. Todo fue olvidado mientras Hinata miraba a su padre, todas las cosas malas que él hizo, hacer todo para complacerlo, el hecho de que la obligó a un matrimonio, todo.

Hiashi abrió lentamente sus ojos para mirarla, entonces volvió su mirada a Hanabi. Hinata cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Incluso ahora, en su lecho de muerte, todavía la rechazaba, él amaba más a Hanabi. Ella temblaba en su dolor y envidia mientras escuchaba lo que él le decía a su hermana.

-"Hanabi", dijo mientras sus mejillas se apretaban en el esfuerzo; ella llevaba la mano de su padre a su rostro mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

-"Hanabi, debes… continuar… permaneciendo… fuerte. Debes… serlo…para tu hermana.¿Entiendes? ", Le preguntó. Ella lo miraba con ojos rojos y llenos de de lágrimas, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue asentir con su cabeza. El secaba sus lágrimas con su mano mientras le daba una sonrisa. El entonces giró hacia Hinata para encontrarla cabizbaja, las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Hiashi puso sus dedos debajo del mentón de su hija y levantó suavemente su cara, sus ojos reflejan su tristeza y dolor.

-"Mi apacible…amorosa… Hinata", él la llamaba, la sorpresa y conmoción se mostraban en su rostro de ella.

-"¿Lloras por mí, hija mía?", Le preguntó; ella asintió en un movimiento lento. Entonces él comenzó ha acariciar su mejilla.

-"Hija mía… quizá… ¿nunca me perdonarás?", Ella fruncía el ceño mientras las lágrimas seguía cayendo. Hiashi cerró los ojos para tomar un poco de aire. Las dos hermanas Hyuga comenzaron ha asustarse y llorar más ya que podían ver la vida agotarse en el cuerpo de su padre. Cuando Hanabi lo zarandeó, él abrió sus ojos una vez más, pero su mirada no se dirigió a ellas sino a Neji, que se encontraba en la parte posterior de la sala.

-"Neji… arriba del cajón…hay sobres." Él dijo mientras señalaba la cómoda junto a la cama. Neji caminó hacia ella y la abrió encontrando tres sobres dirigidos a Hinata, Hanabi, y a él mismo. Hiashi entonces se volvió de nuevo a Hanabi y Hinata observándolas.

-"Mis… hermosas hijas… adoradas… Ambas.", él dijo en un suspiro antes de que la muerte finalmente se lo llevara. Hanabi continuaba sosteniendo su mano mientras cerraba sus ojos. Hinata, sin embargo, soltó sus manos, y negaba con su cabeza.

-"No", susurró. De pronto sus manos alcanzaron y tocaron el cuello de Hiashi.

-"¡NO!.¡OTOU - SAN! " Gritó, y luego enterró su cabeza su pecho, llorando más que nunca. ¡¿POR QUÉ?.¡¿Por qué me dices estas cosa AHORA?.¿Por qué él tiene dejarme cuando finalmente me dijo esas cosas? Hanabi miraba fijamente a su hermana, ella quería ir a confortarla, pero también estaba ahogada en el dolor.

Neji fue hacia Hanabi y suavemente la puso de pie. Le acompañó a su habitación y le entregó el sobre dirigido a ella en sus manos. Él estaba a punto de girar y regresar donde se encontraba Hinata cuando Hanabi lo detuvo. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y enterró su cara en su pecho.

-"¡Neji-nii-san!" ella gritó mientras las lágrimas caían. Neji suavemente la separó de él.

-"Hanabi-sama, sé que duele, pero debe ser fuerte. Permanecería aquí con usted, pero su hermana me necesita." Hanabi, después de unos momentos, asintió y trató de sonreír.

-"Yo entiendo…." Ella dijo antes de que él se fuera.

Ella quería a alguien para que esté con ella, para confortarla, pero sabía que Hinata necesitaba a su primo más que ella. Hanabi miró hacia el sobre que tenía en sus manos. Ella caminó lentamente a la cama, tratando de secarse las lágrimas para poder leerlo. Lo abrió con manos temblorosas; se trataba de una carta. Hanabi cerró sus ojos y tomó una respiración profunda, tratando de calmarse a sí misma antes de leerlo.

_Hanabi, _

_Mi hija, mi hermosa hija fuerte. Todo el mundo, incluído yo, siempre te alaban por tu fuerza, pero hija tienes que ser consciente de que no todo el mundo es fuerte todo el tiempo. Todo el mundo, en un momento de su vida se siente débil, la humanidad todavía tiene que construir algo pues no ha desaparecido. Mientras no sea un hábito, está bien. No tengas miedo de depender de otros. Sigue apoyando a tu hermana; ella te necesitará en momentos de debate. Préstale tu fuerza y permite que te enseñe la manera de perdonar y el valor del corazón. Tú hija mía eres como yo, pero no cometas los mismos errores que yo hice, aprende de tu hermana._

_Tu Padre, _

_Hiashi _

Hanabi se aseguró de poner la carta cuidadosamente de nuevo en el sobre y colocarlo suavemente sobre su mesa antes de que ella se permitiera derrumbarse en su cama en lágrimas.

Neji, en su camino de vuelta hacia Hinata, decidió leer rápidamente su carta.

_Neji, _

_Espero que un día aprendas ha perdonarme por todos los errores que he cometido contra ti. Sólo pido que veles por mis hijas. Mi Hinata es fuerte, pero ella necesita de alguien, al igual que a su hermana, para que le apoye en los momentos sean adversos… y asegúrate de que Hanabi no entre en demasiados problemas. También quiero que sepas que quise mucho a tu padre, mucho, mi querido hermano. Yo nunca quise que se fuera._

_Hiashi _

Neji se detuvo después de leer la carta, sobre todo por respeto. La única preocupación de su mente era Hinata, realmente no podía pensar acerca del contenido de la carta. Él rápidamente la guardó, prometiéndose a sí mismo y para Hiashi, que luego se sentaría y reflexionaría sobre la carta. Caminó de nuevo en la sala para encontrar a Hinata exactamente donde estaba cuando él se fue. Se acercó a ella y tocó suavemente su hombro.

-"¿Hinata?" Pero ella sólo negaba con la cabeza y se aferraba más al cuerpo de su padre.

-"Hinata, ven. Él se ha ido." Dijo suavemente mientras alejaba sus manos fuera del cuerpo de Hiashi. Hinata observaba a Neji con sus ojos rojos y las mejillas empapadas.

-"¡Oh… Neji!" Lloró antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y enterrar la cabeza en su hombro y siguió llorando. Él se separó un poco de ella y la alzó en sus brazos. La llevaba a su antigua habitación y al llegar la encontró completamente vacía. Neji giró hacia un sirviente que estaba por el pasillo.

-"Dónde…" él empezó, pero la mujer ya había adivinado su pregunta.

-"Sígame." Dijo. Y lo dirigió a una habitación más grande. "Esto es para ustedes dos." Ella dijo antes de salir de la nueva habitación.

Neji colocó a Hinata suavemente en la cama, y se recostó a su lado. La sostenía en sus brazos y la mecía suavemente, acariciando su espalda y besando su cabello. Un largo rato después, Hinata finalmente se calmó lo suficiente para quedarse dormida, agotada por todo su llanto. Neji, también sufría las consecuencias emocionales altas y bajas del día, pronto hizo lo mismo y se durmió con Hinata aún en sus brazos.

Horas más tarde Hinata se despertó, sentía los ojos secos e hinchados. Ella miró alrededor y se encontró en una habitación que le era poco familiar, pero también se halló en los brazos de Neji, por lo que la habitación salió rápidamente de su mente. Hinata iba recostar su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo, cuando sintió algo crujir, como papel. Ella abrió su kimono y encontró dos sobres; puso el primero, que contenía el nombre de Neji, en el escritorio que estaba cerca de la cama. Luego, se incorporó y comenzó a leer la carta dirigida a ella.

_Hinata, _

_Hija mía, mi hija mayor ¿sabías tú que cuando naciste tuve miedo de sostenerte en mis bazos? Eras tan pequeña, tan delicada, tenía miedo de que te sostuviera fuertemente y te aplastara o sostenerte suavemente y soltarte. Debido a que el miedo, nunca te he tenido entre mis brazos, nunca te tuve cerca. _

_Espero que un día puedas perdonar la debilidad de tu padre por permitir que el temor lo domine. Hinata, quiero decirte cómo me arrepiento por ser demasiado débil para decirte, mostrarte, lo mucho que te amaba, que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Tú puedes pensar que yo te obligué a casarte con Neji porque quería hacerte daño o porque yo pensaba que él era el que mejor calificaba para la familia, pero la verdad es que el consejo no me permitiría nombrarte como mí heredera, a menos que tú no te casaras con él. Hinata, yo quiero que dirijas esta familia. Sólo tú tienes la fuerza, el corazón, para producir los cambios que nuestra familia tanto necesita. _

_Mi tierna y dulce Hinata, eres tan parecida a tu madre. Ambas poseen la fuerza interior y el valor del corazón que a Hanabi y a mí nos falta. Cree en tus fuerzas Hinata, y ella nunca te fallará. Creo en ti._

_Tu Padre,_

_Hiashi  
_  
Las lágrimas caían sobre su carta antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando. Cerró los ojos y acercó la carta a su pecho, cerca de su corazón. ¿Cómo él podía hacerle esto?.¿Él podía decirle todas esas cosas que siempre había anhelado oír de él, y luego dejarla?.¿Cómo pudo decirle toda su vida que no estaba en condiciones de ser la heredera y, ahora decirle eso?,… elegirla como nueva líder del clan Hyuga¿Él creía que ella podía realizar esos cambios? _… Yo me siento tan débil, impotente…¿Cómo podría hacer lo que él quiere?.¿Cómo podría ser tan fuerte como él dice que soy?_

De repente, ella sintió una cálida mano darle una suave caricia en su hombro y un par de labios darle un beso suave en la frente. Ella jadeó mientras sus ojos se abrían encontrándose con otro par de ojos igual de pálidos que los suyos, mirándole detenidamente. Un par de ojos que, en ese momento, tenían amor. Neji no le dijo nada, sólo la acercó a él y la envolvió en sus brazos.

Al ver su mirada llena de dolor, él no podía hacer otra cosa que abrazarla. Cómo podía alejar ese dolor de ella, no sabía cómo consolarla. Él sentía que lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla, aliviarla, ser su apoyo. Sin embargo, eso era lo suficiente, era exactamente lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento. Ella cerró los ojos mientras lo abrazó de nuevo, presionando su oído contra su pecho, escuchando sus latidos del corazón, mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Pero esta vez no eran lágrimas de desesperación, eran lágrimas de la pena. Lágrimas por la pérdida de su padre y el amor que no podía darle, el amor que no pudieron compartir.

Neji la tenía cerca, mientras ella lloraba en silencio entre sus brazos durante horas. De vez en cuando él besaba su cabello y acariciaba su espalda. Él sabía que ella necesitaba eso, necesitaba llorar todo lo que podía, pero cada lágrima que caía de sus ojos, él lo sentía como ácido sobre su corazón. Neji sabía que el dolor que él sentía no era nada comparado con lo que ella sentía. Finalmente, cuando no había más lágrimas, Hinata, una vez más quedaba dormida en los brazos de Neji. Y aun en su sueño Neji la seguía abrazando. Él simplemente no podía dejar de abrazarla. Durante años, él siempre soñó con tenerla feliz entre sus brazos, y ahora que tenía la libertad de hacerlo, ella sufría. Hinata sentía una dulzura al estar entre sus brazos; sus brazos eran como esos ungüentos que ella hacía, calmaban su corazón y su alma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El funeral de Hyuga Hiashi se celebró al día siguiente de su muerte. Hubo una enorme cantidad de personas que asistieron. Pero debido a la manera en que él trataba a la gente, la mayoría que asistió al funeral fue más por respeto, ellos no lo perdieron. Ellos sintieron compasión por sus hijas. Todo el mundo sabía sobre la bondad y dulzura de Hyuga Hinata y la fuerza y talento de Hyuga Hanabi, que no era tan amable como su hermana, pero tampoco era igual que su padre. Sin embargo, mientras ellos observaban a las hermanas; quizás ' compasión' sería la palabra equivocada. Ambas estaban de pie, serenas y orgullosas, ninguna de ellas derramaba lágrima alguna, pero sus ojos reflejaban dolor.

Hinata miraba fijamente la lápida de su padre, la cara y los ojos inexpresivos, y su mente entumecida. Era uno de los peores días de su vida. El funeral de su padre en la mañana y la pequeña ceremonia que oficialmente le hacía la nueva líder del clan por la tarde. Pero era difícil pensar en el futuro, ella sentía como que su mundo estaba cayéndose a pedazos. Ella veía a Neji a su lado, él la consolaba, pero no aliviaba su dolor y temor. Se preguntaba ¿cómo podía tomar el lugar de su padre? No sabía que era la primera cosa que tenía que hacer para dirigir al clan. Se sentía perdida y no sabía qué hacer.

Neji la observaba. Ella estaba tan distante, no sabía qué hacer, cómo llegar a ella. Hinata le había mostrado la carta que Hiashi le escribió. Eso no hizo nada para aliviar la ira que tenía hacia Hiashi, sin embargo ¿Cómo Hiashi podía entrenar a Hanabi para líder, cuando sabía que no lo iba ser?. Él no enseñó nada a Hinata, dejándola a su propia suerte. Y ahora ella estaba allí, aturdida, en su mundo.

El funeral, la cremación, el número de personas que ofrecieron sus condolencias, todos pasaron como una mancha ante sus ojos. Ella no podía recordar nada de aquello. Todo lo que ella podía sentir era que se ahogaba en dolor y las dudas. Trató de encontrar algún rayo de luz, un faro de alguna clase que la salvara, pero no lo encontraba. Era como si el mundo se pusiera en cámara lenta y muda. No podía oír nada, era como si ella no estuviera allí. Podía ver las horas pasar, podía verse a sí misma vestirse para la ceremonia de nombramiento. Podía ver a Hanabi lentamente envolver sus brazos a su alrededor, dándole un abrazo. De repente las cosas se aceleraron, yendo más y más rápido. Hinata no podía mantener el ritmo. Entonces lo siguiente que supo fue que había sido nombrada como líder del clan Hyuga. Y de repente se había terminado; Las personas volvían a sus hogares; pero los miembros del consejo de ancianos se quedaron. Ellos la observaban a ella y a Hanabi. Neji la sacudió suavemente del hombro, ella lo miraba y entonces lo escuchó.

-"Lo lamentamos, pero es la tradición Hanabi-sama, debe ser marcada. Usted debe llevar el sello".

Neji había visto la transformación de los ojos de Hinata. Todo el día no tuvieron emoción, ninguna vida, era como si Hiashi hubiera tomado el alma de Hinata cuando murió. Pero entonces pudo ver, había vida, una chispa de fuego había ahora en sus ojos. Ella los observaba a los ancianos, a los miembros del consejo y a su hermana. Un ceño fruncido se hacía presente en el rostro de Hinata.

-"¿Qué dijo usted?", Ella pidió reservada.

-"Ella debe llevar el sello maldito ya que ahora es parte del Bouke". Un anciano declaró. Hinata giró para ver a su hermana, un rayo de miedo corría por su rostro, pero fue fugaz, tenía la cabeza en alto. Hinata no podía recordar ver el miedo en los ojos de Hanabi antes y, ahora lo tenía, Hinata enfureció.

-"No", dijo suavemente, mientras ella miraba fijamente al anciano que habló con Hanabi. Todos los ancianos fruncieron el ceño y comenzaron murmurar entre ellos. Neji sonrió por dentro, su corazón latía rápido ante tal espectáculo de desafío y valentía.

-"¿Qué quiere decir 'no' ? Es la tradición. Siempre se ha seguido, y siempre se seguirá ", El anciano argumentó. Pero sólo hizo que Hinata apretara sus puños, se negara a retroceder.

-"No... más." Ella dijo, miraba fijamente hacia el anciano. Los siervos, miembros de la rama, se reunieron detrás de la puerta cerrada, escuchando atentamente la confrontación. Todo su apoyo, esperanzas y sueños de igualdad caían sobre su nuevo líder del clan.

-"Su padre lo habría hecho." El anciano se mofó; dándole en la llaga que todavía estaba allí. Hinata jadeó, podía sentir que su valor salía de ella y que se sumergía con fuerza a una oscuridad. Ella estuvo a punto de bajar la mirada en derrota cuando sintió la mano de Neji entrelazándose con la suya. Hinata se volteó para mirarlo; notó que una esquina de sus labios se levantaba, dándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras apretaba más su mano. Fue como si él le diera su abrazo protector, luchando contra la oscuridad. Fue su rayo de luz, su faro salvador. Ella giró de nuevo hacia los ancianos que se burlaban calladamente y utilizando el valor y la fuerza que Neji le había dado.

-"Pues mi padre se ha ido. Yo soy la líder de esta familia ahora. Y digo que no habrá marcado del sello nunca más." Ella no hablaba, ordenaba.

-"Pero usted no puede…"

-"A menos que usted quisiera ser marcado por ir en contra de mí." Ella amenazó. El anciano se calló, ésta no parecía la débil Hinata que él siempre pensó conocer. Él temblaba por miedo y la ira mientras se inclinó, tocando su frente al piso, inclinándose ante ella.

-"Perdóneme Hinata-sama". Él pidió. Ella miró hacia los demás ancianos y los otros miembros del consejo. Todos ellos lentamente se inclinaron ante ella, dispuestos a seguir lar ordenes que ella daba. Después de eso, nunca hubo un Hyuga más que fuese marcado con aquel sello.

* * *

**Gracias de nuevo por dejar sus reviews a la historia.**


	10. Un susto y una confesión

**ADEVERTENCIA:** Este **capitulo contiene Lemon**,y que yo indicaré el comienzo de este en la lectura

* * *

**-"diálogos"**

_**Pensamientos**_

**Capítulo 10: Un susto y una confesión**

-"Perdóneme Hinata-sama". Él pidió. Ella miró hacia los demás ancianos y los otros miembros del consejo. Todos ellos lentamente se inclinaron ante ella, dispuestos a seguir lar ordenes que ella daba. Después de eso, nunca hubo un Hyuga más que fuese marcado con aquel sello.

Los dos meses siguientes el ambiente de la mansión Hyuga ya era muy diferente. Había menos tensión en el aire, todo el mundo parecía más relajado y existía menos odio. Todavía entrenaban las lecciones y aprendían las disciplinas, pero la familia de la rama secundaria se sentía como si les hubiese sido dada la libertad de ser feliz.

Hinata se encontraba en el dojo entrenando con Hanabi desde hacía horas. Desde que ella había leído la carta de su padre la confianza en sus capacidades de lucha habían aumentado considerablemente. Aunque ella todavía no era tan rápida o tan fuerte como su hermana, tenía muy buenas estrategias…esperar el mejor momento para atacar.

Hinata jadeaba mucho, apenas perdiendo por un ataque de su hermana, pero tenía una sonrisa en sus labios; Hanabi también estaba cansada. De repente un siervo caminó hacia ellas e interrumpió su entrenamiento.

-"Perdóneme Hinata - sama, pero usted tiene una llamada urgente por teléfono."

Hinata asintió, recobrando el aliento.

-"Quizá lo resolvamos luego, cuando regrese, pero déjame decirte que te hubiera derrotado con dos movimientos más, por hoy termina el entrenamiento." le dijo a Hanabi mientras comenzaba a salir del dojo.

-"¿Qué¡Tú no podrías haberme derrotado con dos movimientos!.¡De ninguna manera! " Hanabi gritaba.

Hinata se retiraba del lugar pero pausó su caminar y giró hacia atrás para mirar a Hanabi, le dio una pequeña sonrisa burlona y luego continuó por su camino.

_"¡Maldición¿Podría ella realmente haberme vencido en dos movimientos? " _Hanabi se preguntaba, mientras Hinata iba a contestar su llamada telefónica.

-"¿Hola?"

-"H-Hola,¿ Hinata?" Preguntó una mujer llorando en la otra línea.

-"¿Sakura?" Hinata preguntó, sorprendida.

"-¿Pu...puedes venir a…al hospital...Por favor? Yo…te necesito." Sakura preguntaba a Hinata.

-"Por supuesto, iré ahora mismo." Hinata dijo antes de colgar e ir rápidamente de regreso al dojo.

-"Hanabi, tengo que ir al hospital."

Hanabi la miró muy sorprendida e intrigada.

-"¿Por qué?.¿Qué pasa? ", Preguntó.

-"No lo sé, pero Sakura estaba llorando cuando me llamó, quería que le acompañe en el hospital. Regresaré pronto. Encárgate de todo mientras estoy fuera." Hinata le dijo rápidamente antes de salir de la mansión.

Cuando llegó al hospital, Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando desesperadamente. Hinata la abrazaba, queriendo calmar la tristeza de su querida amiga.

-"¿Sakura por qué lloras?.¿Qué ha pasado? " le preguntó.

-"¡Yo no…no quiero per...perderlo!...¡ yo…yo no sabría que hacer si lo pierdo a él. " Sakura lloraba mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por la fuerza de su llanto.

Hinata la estrechaba en sus brazos y le acariciaba tranquilizándola. Minutos más tarde Naruto entró por el pasillo. Caminó hacia donde se encontraban ellas y suavemente colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Sakura.

-"Sakura… Lo siento, lo siento yo no pude protegerlo." Pero Sakura seguía llorando en los brazos de Hinata, aun no reconociendo que él estaba allí.

-"Naruto… ¿qué sucedió?" La Hyuga le preguntó suavemente. Él también, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar; estaba tan lleno de culpa.

-"Lee y yo estábamos en una misión. Habíamos tenido algunos problemas, sin embargo, ambos seguíamos luchando para proteger una pequeña aldea, pero nos separamos". Pausó, no queriendo seguir adelante.

Hinata veía el dolor y la culpa en sus ojos, ella le tocaba suavemente su hombro tranquilizándole. Silenciosamente le pedía que siga contándole.

-"Él abrió las siete puertas celestiales para luchar contra su oponente. Estaba a punto de abrir la octava puerta, cuando fui capaz de volver y ayudarlo. Pude detenerlo completamente en la apertura de la octava puerta, pero la apertura de sétima tuvo un importante efecto en su cuerpo. " Naruto le explicaba a Hinata.

-"¡E...ellos no p-piensan que p…puedan sal…salvarlo!" Sakura lloraba, las lágrima seguían deslizándose por su rostro. Hinata colocó muy despacio la cabeza de Sakura en su hombro, la seguía abrazando y la mecía para que se calmara. Pero aún la Hyuga mantenía sus ojos sobre Naruto, también se preocupaba por él. Se podría decir que él pensaba que era el culpable de la condición de Lee en ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Horas más tarde, cuando Sakura finalmente se había quedado dormida en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera, Hinata caminó a lo largo del pasillo y se sentó junto a Naruto. Él tenía el rostro enterrado en sus manos cuando ella le tocó suavemente el hombro.

-"¡Todo es culpa mía!". Susurraba el rubio. Hinata sentía lágrimas en sus ojos; nunca antes lo había visto así como ahora.

-"El morirá por culpa mía." Naruto seguía culpándose.

-"No" Hinata le decía fervientemente mientras envolvía sus brazos en él.

-"Tú lo salvaste. Si él se salva de esto, es por que tú lo hiciste." - Le decía firmemente, tratando de conseguir que le creyera. Naruto la miraba fijamente, en sus ojos se podía observar una chispa diminuta de esperanza.

-"¿Hinata…tú tanto crees en mí?" Acarició su mejilla y sonrió suavemente.

-"Siempre he creído en ti."- Dijo tranquilamente con un pequeño sonrojo. Él le dio una sonrisa temblorosa, mientras se aferraba más al abrazo de Hinata.

-"Gracias, Hinata." Susurró.

Ella sólo sonrió, contenta de poder ayudar al hombre que una vez amó.

Momentos después Tsunade salió de la sala de urgencias. Hinata se acercó donde Sakura dormía y la despertó con cautela. El rostro de Tsunade reflejaba fatiga.

-"Hemos podido estabilizarlo por ahora, pero él sigue todavía en estado crítico." La sanin les informó.

Sakura palideció y bajó la cabeza, totalmente desconsolada, pero luego la alzó cuando alguien puso sus manos sobre su hombro y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Kakashi. Era como si él hubiera aparecido de la nada. El labio inferior de Sakura tembló cuando se dio cuenta que él estaba allí para brindarle su apoyo y para reconfortarle.

-"Sakura". Tsunade hizo uso de la palabra para llamar su atención de nuevo.

-"Él quizá no pase de esta noche. Si puede, será un milagro. Pero todas las probabilidades están en su contra. Lo siento." Le informó todo a su aprendiz.

Sakura mordía su labio y trataba de retener las lágrimas.

-"Él lo hará." Sakura comenzó a decir en voz alta.

-"Pero Sakura…" Kakashi comenzaba.

-"! Yo lo sé!", Gritó antes de que se derrumbara en un montón de lágrimas.

Hinata corrió hacia ella y la sentó en un sofá. Acompañándola en su dolor, cuando Sakura ya no podía llorar más y una vez más se había quedado dormida, Kakashi caminó hacia Hinata.

-"Por qué no vas a tu casa Hinata." Kakashi le pedía.

-"Pero…" ella volvió a observar a Sakura. Kakashi asintió, y luego miró a la ventana oscura.

-"Hhmm pobre Sakura. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que significaría…?.¿Si hubiera sido Neji? ". Se preguntaba en voz alta.

Hinata jadeo y abrió los ojos como platos. Sus palabras se congelaron mientras las palabras dichas por Kakashi hacían eco en su mente. De repente se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la salida del hospital sin despedirse ni nada, esas palabras seguían sonando en su mente. Hinata corría todo el camino de vuelta a la mansión.

Tan pronto como ella llegó a la mansión y divisó a su hermana se detuvo para interrogarla.

-"¡¿Hanabi, Neji regresó de su misión?" Hinata preguntó rápidamente, parecía estar al borde del pánico. Hanabi alzaba una ceja mientras escuchaba la voz chillona de su hermana.

-"Bueno… Sí. Él está… "- fue cortada por la mayor, quien la dejó hablando sola,-"… en su habitación."- Hanabi terminaba de responderse a sí misma.

.-.-.

Neji suspiró, _era muy bueno estar en casa_. Él se había ido por dos semanas a una misión y acababa de regresar. Caminaba fuera del cuarto de baño con tan sólo una toalla alrededor de su cintura y secando su cabello… cuando su mujer repentinamente entró a la habitación. Él la miró con una sonrisa, pero no tuvo oportunidad de decirle un 'hola', porque tan pronto como ella apareció, corrió hacia él y se lazó a sus brazos, cayendo juntos a la cama.

-"Hinata qué…" intentó decir, pero ésta no le permitió hablar mientras lo besó hambrienta. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras saboreaba con su lengua aquella boca. Neji no se quedaba atrás y le devolvía el abrazo mientras también su lengua se enredaba con la suya. Hinata separó su boca de él, aspirando suavemente su labio inferior, trasladó suavemente sus caderas contra él, sintiendo como despertaba su estado.

Ella besó sus mejillas, la punta de su nariz, sus ojos, y luego hacia un sendero caliente a su cuello. Allí deslizó su lengua a través de su punto de pulso y aspiró suavemente.

…**..(Las palabras en cursiva serán la escena del lemon. Los que no quieran leer solo pasen de largo.)…**

_El corazón de Neji latía rápidamente, cerraba sus ojos y dejándola hacer lo que quisiera con él. Hinata deslizaba sus manos a través de su pecho y acariciaba su estómago. Su boca seguía el camino de las manos, mientras besaba y lamía el torso, sus manos pronto llegaron a la toalla que envolvía la cintura de su marido, sin esperar más la aflojó. Sus manos siguieron su camino y pronto llegaron a la zona que Neji más temía, Hinata corrió sus manos a lo largo de él y sus dedos daban suaves masajes a su miembro. La respiración del Hyuga se hizo más trabajosa y el sudor comenzó a deslizarse por su frente. La boca de Hinata seguía bajando y bajando por su sendero. Él levantó la cabeza con esfuerzo, jadeaba. _

_-"Hinata, tú no…" fue detenido cuando ella lo tomó en su boca._

_Su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás y gimió, sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas de la cama. Neji sentía falta de aire cuando Hinata aplicó succión mientras deslizaba su boca arriba y hacia abajo en su excitación. Cuando esta añadió su lengua a la combinación él gimió fuertemente y llevó sus manos a su cabeza, tratando de poner más de sí mismo en esa caliente y húmeda boca .Su cuerpo tuvo un tirón y sentía como que estaba a punto de estallar cuando ella ralló suavemente sus dientes contra él._

_Simplemente no pudo soportarlo más. Neji la alzó aproximadamente hasta su altura y le arrancó su ropa mientras le besaba con tal pasión que la dejaba sin aliento. En cuestión de segundos ella estaba desnuda y debajo de él._

_-"Hinata te necesito."- Susurró acaloradamente en su oído antes que separara sus piernas y se empujara en ella. Hinata jadeaba por el placer y envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura._

_La sensación de sus piernas lisas y suaves alrededor de él lo llevaban a la locura. Él seguía con su tarea de sus constantes empujes mientras Hinata arañaba y clavaba sus uñas a lo largo de la espalda y lo besaba apasionadamente._

_La cabeza de Neji giraba con el deseo mientras ella mecía sus caderas firmemente contra las suyas. Cuando ellos hacían generalmente el amor, ella respondía maravillosamente a él, pero esta vez parecía diferente. Era como si él de alguna manera desataría una parte salvaje de ella; sus respuestas eran más salvaje, más caliente… más hambrienta. Él no sabía lo que había provocado tal cambio en ella, pero ciertamente no iba a quejarse. Pronto sus cuerpos eran cubiertos por el sudor. Hinata logró levantarse y tiró de Neji hacia sí, colocando sus labios cerca de su oído._

_-"Neji… más rápido… más profundo, por favor." - Jadeaba, queriendo más, necesitaba más. Neji inmediatamente obedeció a la tentadora en sus brazos. Su ritmo se aceleró mientras él se zambullía más rápido y profundo. Él podía sentir sus piernas que se apretaban alrededor de su cintura. _

_Hinata pronto ardía, Neji se hundía en ella con empujes más rápidos y profundos, imitando y prolongando el orgasmo que tomaba de su cuerpo. Segundos después, empujo profundamente en ella una última vez, pues su mente estaba cegada a cualquier otra sensación cuando se liberó en ella. Ambos sentían como se elevaran súbitamente hacia las estrellas y, a continuación, flotaban lentamente bajando a tierra. Ambos trataban de recobrar el aliento. Una vez que Neji recuperara su fuerza se levantó, a punto de separarse de ella, cuando ésta lo detuvo._

_-"Aún no… por favor. Amo la sensación de ti en mí." Ella le dijo con un rubor en su rostro. Él sonrió desde arriba y le besó dulcemente mientras rodó sobre su espalda tomándola con él de modo que todavía estuvieran unidos. Ella recostó su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando sus latidos. _

**(Fin del lemon)  
**  
-"Pues esta ha sido la mejor 'Bienvenida a casa' que he recibido en mi vida." - Él dijo, haciendo una risita. Ella lo miraba con su cara sonriente, él amaba escuchar su risa. Pero pronto su risa y la sonrisa se desvanecieron, pareciendo preocupada.

-"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"- él preguntaba, acariciando su mejilla.

-" Neji, he sido tan ciega.¡Soy una idiota! "- Hinata lloraba, enterrando su cabeza en el pecho que la sostenía.

-"No, tú no lo eres." - Le respondía cariñosamente, acariciando su pelo.

-"¡Sí… lo soy!"- ella se detuvo brevemente "Lee-kun está en el hospital en este momento".

Hinata notó como su cuerpo se tensaba y alzó su cabeza para ver el rostro preocupado de Neji.

-"Él abrió siete puertas celestiales. Tsunade-sama no sabe si sobrevivirá." Ella se lo decía suavemente,

-"Él lo hará". Fue lo único que Neji dijo

-"¿Huh?"

-"El sobrevivirá. Lee no dejaría sola y abandonada a su querida Sakura." - Neji le respondía con confianza.

-"Tú la debiste haber visto". Hinata hablaba bajito mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

-"Ella estaba muy asustada y preocupada ante la idea de perderlo… Y entonces… y entonces, Kakashi-sensei me preguntó ¿qué pasaba si se hubiera tratado de ti?"- Hinata hablaba mientras una lágrima rodaba bajo en su mejilla. Neji sólo la miraba, permaneciendo en silencio, y suavemente limpiaba aquellas lágrimas.

-"Neji, soy una tonta. No fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amo."- Ella le miraba y se lo decía.

Neji se congeló en toda acción, detuvo su mano que acariciaba su espalda. La peliazul lo miraba, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par por aquella reacción. Entonces él suavizó su mirada mientras tiraba de ella suavemente hacia él, acarició sus labios con los suyos, y un susurro en su beso.

-"Te amo.", Susurró, antes de reclamar su boca con la suya. El corazón de Hinata saltaba de alegría mientras lo besaba de nuevo con todo el amor en su corazón.

-"¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado escuchar esas palabras de ti?"- Le preguntó cuando se separó un poco de ella.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo?"- preguntó mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Neji volteó su cabeza para besar aquella mano que lo acariciaba.

-"Años". - Ella sonrió, de repente jadeó y se levantó..

-"¡Casi lo había olvidado!" gritó, mientras Neji se levantó sosteniéndose en sus codos.

-"¿Qué?"- Le preguntó, pero ésta sólo sonrió y lo empujó de nuevo hacia abajo.

-"Es una sorpresa." Hinata habló maliciosamente. Neji sonrió de nuevo mientras se ponía acariciar sus pechos.

-"Hoy estás llena de sorpresas." - le decía con una sonrisa burlona. Pero ella golpeó con fuerza sus manos alejándolas.

-"Todavía no." Hinata le decía y él fruncía el ceño

-"Ahora cierra tus ojos." La Hyuga le pidió. Él alzó una ceja en la curiosidad.

-"Cierra los ojos." - Le ordenó suavemente con una sonrisa. Él suspiró y entonces la obedeció.

Hinata sonrió mientras reunía su Chakra y hacía una rápida serie de sellos con la mano, llevando a cabo un complicado jutsu. Entonces él sentía su toque ligeramente en su frente, frunció el ceño cuando sintió un calor que se propagaba a través de su frente, pero siguió manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Momentos después el calor se perdió.

-"¿Puedo abrir los ojos ahora?"- Preguntó con impaciencia.

-"Sí." Ella le respondió con una sonrisa brillante. Abrió sus ojos para ver que cosa tanto la emocionaba.

-"¿Qué?"- Le preguntó con ligera molestia. Odiaba estar en la oscuridad.

-"Espera aquí". - Hinata le dijo antes de que se bajara de él y corriera hacia el baño, no molestándose en ponerse algo de ropa. Neji se sentó a la espera de ella; segundos después corrió de nuevo y se sentó a su lado.

-"Toma." le decía mientras le ofrecía el espejo. Él sólo la miraba, no tomando el espejo.

-"¿Qué esperas¡Mírate!", Le preguntó emocionada. Neji suspiró tomando el espejo.

-"Yo no sé que es lo quisieras que… viera." Él respondía, mientras sus ojos se abrían ampliamente. Él no parecía diferente, pero entonces de repente notó que su frente estaba clara. ¡El sello se había ido! Él rápidamente giró su cabeza para ver a una Hinata sonriendo intensamente y riendo nerviosa.

-"Yo… yo revisaba algunos antiguos pergaminos que hablaban acerca del sello. Su origen, la forma de marcar a alguien, cómo funcionaba, todo acerca de él. Con eso, pude encontrar el jutsu para quitarlo."- Le respondía mientras tomaba el espejo de él y lo ponía sobre la mesa al lado de su cama.

Cuando ella volvió a verlo, le parecía que él la miraba extrañado como si tuviera tres cabezas o algo por el estilo. No era exactamente la respuesta que estaba esperando, entonces Hinata comenzó a inquietarse.

-"Yo… pensé que te gustaría."- Dijo suavemente, bajando la cabeza. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba de espaldas, con Neji encima de ella, abrazándola muy apretadamente y besándola intensamente. Cuando finalmente él separó sus labios de los suyos, ella sonrió.

-"De nada." Respondió en un suspiro. Mientras él procedió a mostrarle cuan agradecido estaba.

**Epílogo **

**10 años después:**

Tal como Neji dijo, Lee fue capaz de tener una recuperación completa, alegando que no se apartaría jamás de su preciosa Sakura. Ellos finalmente terminaron con tres niños que, afortunadamente, no heredaron las cejas de su padre.

Ino y Choji finalmente se casaron, y estaba embarazada de su segundo hijo. Sakura todavía le molestaba a Ino diciendo que en los ocho meses de embarazo que tenía, ya se parecía a su marido.

Sasuke se encontraba actualmente en la aldea buscando una esposa para ayudar al restablecimiento de su clan. Sólo para encontrar que todas las mujeres que había elegido ya estaban casadas. Perdido sin saber que hacer, se fue a la mansión Hyuga y propuso un contrato de matrimonio entre Hanabi y él. Lamentablemente todo lo que se obtuvo fue una negativa de Hanabi alegando que su corazón ya pertenecía a otra persona.

Naruto se había convertido en Hokage, poco a poco fue ganando el respeto de todos los aldeanos. Actualmente, su misión personal que se había propuesto era encontrar una esposa a Sasuke, ya que Sasuke parecía tener dificultades para encontrar una.

Mientras tanto Hinata se encontraba en su jardín admirando las flores y frotando suavemente su gran vientre. Instantes luego observaba a su hijo mayor que tenía nueve años, Hizashi, vivo retrato de Neji, practicando, las nuevas técnicas ninjas que recientemente había aprendido. Cuando oyó a alguien caminando hacia su dirección volteó a mirar de quien se trataba, y sonrió cuando vio a su esposo que llevaba a su pequeña Tamiko de tres años en brazos.

Él la bajó de sus brazos para que pudiera jugar, se acercó al lado de Hinata, su esposa, su amada, su ángel. Le besó suavemente, luego se trasladó detrás de ella y la abrazó. Hinata suspiró mientras se recostaba en él..

-"¿Qué estás pensando?", él le preguntó momentos después. Ella se acurrucó más cerca del castaño, y tuvo una sonrisa serena que embellecía su rostro.

-"La primera vez que me enamoré de ti." Le dijo.

-"¿Ah?. Y… ¿cuándo fue eso? ", Neji le preguntó mientras besaba suavemente sus cabellos y acariciaba su vientre. Ella dio una risita mientras recordaba el momento.

-"Fue cuando te dije que mis flores favoritas eran las margaritas y tuviste un momento difícil en el cual terminaste por decirme que yo era igual que ellas".

Él reía recordando aquel momento también. Un momento en el tuvo dificultades para expresar sus sentimientos hacia ella, cosa que ahora ya no tenía problemas.

-"Puedo también recordar la primera vez que me enamoré de ti." Él le dijo, besando su cuello suavemente.

-"¿Hhmmm realmente?" Hinata preguntó, cerrando los ojos e inclinando su cabeza para darle un mejor acceso. Neji rió ante aquella respuesta, pero por dentro se sintió un poco humillado. Que después de todo ese tiempo, después de tres hijos, todavía respondía a su tacto de la misma manera que hacía hace diez años. _¿Nunca era suficiente para esta mujer? _

-"Sí." Dijo arrastrando sus besos de su cuello a hasta su mejilla, donde se detuvo para mirarla.

-"Fue hace catorce años, en el aniversario de la muerte de mi padre." Hinata se cubrió con su mano su boca y giró para mirarlo. Ella sabía que ese día siempre era un día triste para él, incluso ahora.

-"Yo estaba en el bosque, sentado en un árbol, solo. Y tú tomabas un descanso de tu entrenamiento y fuiste a admirar las flores silvestres. Escogiste unas pocas y luego los ataste juntas antes de caminar hacia el árbol en donde me encontraba. Las colocaste en el suelo, me miraste… y luego me sonreíste. " Neji se detuvo para besar aquellos labios sonrientes.

-"Tu sonrisa pareció llenar mi oscuro día con tu luz. Era tu sonrisa. Tu brillante y hermosa sonrisa. "

**Fin

* * *

**

**Gracias por leer.  
**


End file.
